The Alchemist (A Reader x Death the Kid tale)
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Something was draining him and he didn't know what, but the more time ticked by the more he knew the pain would only get worse and suddenly, Kid wondered if maybe, just maybe, this would really be the end for him. - When a trip to a village goes horribly wrong and he falls into the hands of a madman, Kid's only hope is the man's darkest secret hidden in the attic upstairs.
1. Prologue: The End?

His breath hitched and the world slowly melted together like watching the world through water. He opened his eyes but immediately shut them, feeling a sting from the sensitivity. He moved to wipe his eyes but found he could budge them from their position.

Death the Kid finally opened his eyes, ignoring the pain and the panic set in. His hands were shackled above him and his feet lightly dangled inches from the ground. Dark stains were made out on the floorboards, though it was hard to tell in the dark if it was his or not.

He looked around the room, his mind still foggy with exhaustion. It was simple with a single window that had bars. Outside, he could see the moon, the only thing that gave him light in that hell hole he was in.

There was a work bench to his left with tools he hadn't seen before. Some were rusty, and he thought he saw blood on a few of them. Another work area across the room had pieces of lab equipment and vials filled with liquids and gases Kid didn't want to stick around to know what it was.

Kid yanked at his hands only for a shock to go through his arms and he let out a yell. His body fell limp and he had to stop himself from passing out. He began to panic, looking at his shackles and around the room.

Memories began to flood back and he remembered how he had come to a village on his own after hearing about paranormal circumstances and found himself in a black smith's shop. The man had been kind enough when questioned, and when asked if Kid could stay for tea he didn't decline. It was too late when Kid realized that his drink had been poisoned, and he made a last ditch effort to fight with what he had.

Obviously, the struggle was futile. The room he was in didn't remind him of the village he had been in, and the mountains outside told him he was farther away than his original destination.

Kid hated to admit it, but he needed time to come up with a plan. His robes had been stripped and he was left in his slacks and button up white shirt. Even his shoes were removed and his skateboard was nowhere to be seen. Shit.

The door across the room creaked open and Kid straightened himself out as much as he could and gave a glare. The blacksmith entered with what looked like porridge and Kid's stomach growled embarrassingly.

"Hello!"

"Who are you, where am I?"

"So many questions!" The man walked up to Kid, a warm smile on his face. He looked like anyone's father: a little bit of a belly, stubble, and dark hair groomed with simple clothes.

"Your at my home, and I'm Abraham. You look hungry, I bet you are after all you've gone through." His voice was so sweet, Kid scowled. It reminded him too much of Medusa.

"Let me go."

"Now, why would I do that? A Reaper waltzes into my village and you expect me to just give up this opportunity? You're insane! I'm not planning on letting you go until I perform a few...experiments."

Kid lightly flinched. "You're a blacksmith, what are you going to do, see my sword fighting skills? Make me make weapons? I'm trembling."

Abraham laughed. "Cute. But no, I plan on creating whatever I can out of your soul, body, and status as a god.

Kid looked from the man to the far table and it clicked. "You're an alchemist."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Look how sharp this kid is! We can talk more later, you should eat and rest up. We have a long day ahead of us..."

Abraham lifted his spoon and Kid spat in his eye. The man's kind demeanor melted away and he smacks Kid hard with the plate, the food spilling everywhere, the plate dropping to the ground.

"You know, I WAS going to let you go, but with that I might as well not. Let's see what the true power of a god really is." His last few words came out as a hiss and he turned and left, the door slamming and locking behind him.

Kid hung there, dazed, the pain was much worse than he had expected. He had taken so many beatings, something like that shouldn't have hurt. But it _did._ And that scared him more than things being asymmetrical back at home.

Something was draining him and he didn't know what, but the more time ticked by the more he knew the pain would only get worse and suddenly, Kid wondered if maybe, just maybe, this would really be the end for him.


	2. Chapter 1: One Day

Outside, the sun began to rise in a burst of oranges, yellows, and reds that reminded you so much of a fire. You watched as the sun slowly crawled over the horizon like a little child, even though you had seen this every morning for the past how many years of your life?

Even though it was common, it reminded you that there still was hope. Though when you stick your hand through the bars of the window and pretend to weave your fingers through the sun's rays, you can't help but wonder what that hope really was.

The door to your dark room slammed open and you jerked your hand back inside and sprung to the nearest corner. In walked Abraham, and you sit there in a ball staring at him with wide eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful!"

You don't respond. In his hand is a plate and your mouth waters when you realize it's bacon and eggs. He sets it down and pushes it over to you with his foot.

"I thought you'd be hungry, hopefully this will make you feel better." He turned to leave and you give him an odd look before hungrily starting to eat at the food in front of you.

"Oh, one more thing..." He stopped at the door and you felt your stomach drop, wondering if he had finally decided to kill you by poisoning your food.

"We have a guest, so you get some time off from the experiments. But don't get used to the comfort." He winked at you and the door slammed shut, locking behind him.

Suddenly, your appetite was gone. You looked down at your plate of half eaten bacon and eggs and wished Abraham hadn't come in in the first place. Or at least had hit you and taken the food away.

Who was this newcomer, though? A guest? Your appetite became a stomach ache and your mouth tasted sour. You knew you should be happy to be getting a break from the pain for once, but you couldn't find joy in knowing someone else was going to go through the same torture you had gone through for your whole life. It wasn't right.

You found yourself at the window once more and glance down as much as the bars would let you to the room you knew the stranger would be in. Soon, screams would be heard when Abraham decided to start and the only person who would hear it for miles besides Abraham, would be you. And you wished you could turn into a bird and fly far away to find the help you both deserved. One day...


	3. Chapter 2: Promises

You pressed yourself tighter into your corner, your fingers plugged into your ears trying to tune out the sounds of pain below you. The sun had come up and was now disappearing over the horizon, though it felt more like years than just a day.

You had learned that the new victim was a male, and from the sound of it, he couldn't be much older than you at seventeen or eighteen. It was so odd hearing the pained cries coming from someone other than you, and it terrified you.

Soon the sounds stopped and shadows were cast on the walls and floor of your room. You slowly dropped your hands and deeply breathed, realizing you had been crying. You wipe at your face with trembling hands, feeling just how exhausted you were.

The door slammed open and you flinch. Abraham smiles and wiggles his finger at you, indicating for you to come closer. "I finally have your new room set up. Ready to go?"

You just stare at him and that sweet demeanor melted away into the piercing eyes and sharp scowl you knew all to well. In a heart beat, he was at your side and he grabbed your arm and brought you to your feet.

You barely came up to his shoulders and he dragged you out of the room and into the hallway. You tried clawing at his arm but it did nothing and you watched as the cuts slowly closed up, not leaving a single scar.

He dragged you down a flight of stairs and towards the room that haunted your day dreams and nightmares and you felt yourself beginning to cry and whimper. He dug his nails into your arm and you let out a cry.

"Don't be stupid, crying gets you no where."

He took you to a door near the room you were so familiar with and flung it open. The room was smaller than you were used to, but it was cozier. A real bed was pushed against the wall with a blanket in a pillow, a luxury you once had so long ago it was nothing but a faded memory.

Abraham shoved you in and you fell to your already bruised and cut up knees, a sting shooting up your wrists. You look behind you and he stands at the doorway, smiling.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, I thought it'd be better for you to hear what you're missing in the meantime. Enjoy." He winked at you and closed the door. You heard the familiar twist of the lock and you stood up, legs weak.

You limped over to the bed and stared at it for a long minute before touching it gently and sitting on it. It was soft and you wanted to melt into it and sleep but you also didn't want to give Abraham the satisfaction of knowing he was taking one more sense of comfort from you.

You glanced out the only window and through the bars you could see the last of the sunset dip behind the horizon and the room was bathed in darkness. The cold set in and you gave in and wrapped the blanket around you.

The warmth felt nice, and suddenly you were reminded of your mother who had been dead for so long. It was like being held by her, her warmth welcoming you with love and care that you missed with a burning passion.

A faint moan caught your attention and you snapped out of your memory, remembering that you weren't completely alone anymore. You listened and another came again minutes later and you press your face against the bars to try to see the neighboring window but could only glimpse at it, noticing it wasn't too far away.

Who was this stranger? Was he okay? How badly hurt is he? Why did you care? The more you thought, the more you knew it was a strange fascination with knowing someone else is here with you other than the man who's terrorized your for years. And now more than ever you didn't just want to escape, you wanted to help someone else besides yourself. But how?

You stepped back and looked at the bars. You knew you could do one thing, but you didn't know how well it would work. You placed your hands back on the bars and closed your eyes, concentrating. You imagined the bars gone, the window being a gapping hole in the wall.

The more you concentrated, the more you scrunched your eyes and sweat formed at your brow. Whether it took seconds, minutes, or hours; you didn't know. But when you opened your eyes feeling cold air on your skin, you were delighted to find the bars gone.

You stuck your head through the window and peered down at the ground far, far below you. If you fell, you knew you would die. You gulped back your fear and turned to focus on the neighboring window.

You were pleased to find it closer than it seemed, and you shakily lower your leg out the window and onto the small rock ledge that made up the building. You took a shaky breath and brought the other leg down. You stood there for a moment, the cool air whipping your back and your legs shaking under you.

You took a step towards the window and began to slowly inch your way towards it. You dug your fingers into the stone and willed yourself not to look down, just focus on the window. Soon, you were there and you slipped one arm through the bars to get a good grip on the windowsill, the other on the bars.

Closing your eyes, you focused as strongly as you did last time and the bars were gone. You crawled in and crouched, holding onto the wall for dear life, not believing you had done such a feat on your own.

The adrenaline kicked in more when a cold voice reached out to you from somewhere in the room, weak but not afraid: "Who's there?"

You froze, realizing you hadn't thought that far ahead. Not only did you not know who he os, but if he is even dangerous. This would be the first person you'd interact with in a decade other than Abraham and you didn't even know if you could properly talk or have the courage for this.

"I know someone's there, answer me." He sounded like he was trying to be intimidating, but he only came out sounding weak and tired. You stood up and once your eyes adjusted, you slowly approached the figure you could make out against the wall.

The closer you got, the more the figure became distinct. His hair was dark, like a raven's, with white stripes on one side. His shirt was a button up, fancy top you had never seen before and black pants that looked too nice to be worn just out and about.

His feet were bare, like yours, and you finally noticed the blood soaking his shirt and the smell of horror that came from him and the blood on the floor that you realized you were standing in.

You let out a gasp and placed your hand over your mouth. The man before you opened an eye and you were even more shocked to find the iris the colour of gold. Perhaps it was the moonlight, but his eye seemed to glow.

His eye scanned you up and down and for a moment, he seemed just as surprised as you were to see him before giving you the same blank look as before. You stared back at him, your eyes as wide as they could be.

"Who are you?" His voice was gentler this time. After a moment, you whisper your name and couldn't help but wonder if he heard you. He nodded and closed his eye.

"Are you here to take from me as well?"

"No." Your voice came out stronger and his eye opened sharply. You swallowed the lump in your throat. "I'm here to help."

"...help? How can I trust you? How did you even get in here?"

You pointed to the window. "I climbed in, I live in the room next to yours."

"But how?" He glanced over to the window and his face dropped in shock. "Where are the bars?"

"I made them disappear for now."

"You...what? How?"

You bring your hands up and wiggle your fingers. "I...can do things if I focus hard enough. When you're alone for so long, you tend to figure out how to do things you might not have known you could do to begin with."

"So you're a witch?"

"A what?" You wrinkled your nose up in confusion. His surprise continued to show.

"A witch. You know, magic powers? Potions? Tend to be evil?"

You slowly blinked at him. "I...guess? My mom had powers like me, but she died a long time ago. Abraham hits me if he finds me practicing, so I only do it when I know I'm safe."

You glanced around the room, suddenly realizing just how much you had let your guard down. You looked back at the man and he was staring right back at you, and you shivered slightly feeling as though he was looking right through you into the darkest part of your mind. And you didn't know if you liked it or not.

You stare at each other and the time ticks by. You finally break eye contact and find the courage to step closer, raising your hand to gently brush against the bloodiest part of his shirt.

"What has he done to you?" You whisper. The man doesn't answer, but his eyes narrow and become softer.

You craned to look up at his face and finally notice the deep cut above his left brow, the blood seeping over his closed left eye and down his cheek. You hiss in a mix of understanding his pain and how ugly it looked.

You ripped a part of the bottom of your already torn, stained, and aged gown and dabbed it against his cut. You wipe away the blood and he manages to open his other eye. He gives you a faint smile and you, for the first time in so many years, genuinely smile back.

Down the hallway a door opened and you flinched, stepping away from the stranger. You looked at the door and back at the man, horror on your face. You glanced from the man, to the window, and back to the man again and was at the windowsill in a heartbeat.

Looking over your shoulder, you find him looking after you. You lick your chapped lips, ignoring how afraid and cold you were. "I'll be back, I promise."

Once you were out, you focused hard and the bars were back in their rightful place. You inch your way to your own cell and climb in, focusing hard until the bars were back, and let go of the breath you had been holding.

Outside, the darkness was overwhelmed by the rising son and the black sky became tinted with oranges, reds, and pinks. Down the hall, you could hear the familiar humming of Abraham followed by the opening and closing of the door to the strange man's cell.

You hold in your breath, prepared to find a way to tune out the man's pain and wait until night would come again and you could try to fulfill the promise you had made to him despite not knowing how to keep the promise to yourself to escape you had made so long ago.


	4. Chapter 3: the Plan

The hallway was dark and damp, just like it always was. You opened your eyes and met with the cold, stone walls of the hallway. At the end of sat a red door that beaconed to you. Slowly, and ever so painfully quietly, you crept to the door.

The rags you were so used to wearing were replaced with a simple yet elegant black dress. Your hair seemed to lightly float around you, and in the mysterious light of the night, your skin appeared to lightly glow.

The door grew closer and you reached out your hand to grasp the knob. You give it a twist and the door flies open. Inside, the room was warm, the fireplace roared with a fire and the smell of cedar tickled your nose.

Your eyes roamed the room and fell to the one thing out of place: the bloodied body of a woman on the floor. "Mama?" Your voice cracked and sounded so young and foreign to your ears.

You were at the woman's side in a flash and you fell to your knees and raised the woman's head. Her face was pale and her eyes scanned up to your face. Her eyes reminded you of a bird's, piercing yet soft at the same time, the same eyes you knew you had despite not having looked in a mirror for over a decade.

"Mom, you're going to be okay, I promise...just hang in there, mama, I'll go get help, I-"

She gurgled and coughed, blood dribbling out her mouth. She placed her hand lovingly on your cheek and it chilled you to the bone. "Run."

"Better do what your mama says, girl, if you know what's best."

You sharply turn to see Abraham, sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room. Had he been there the whole time? You look down at your mother and her eyes were blank, staring off to a world you couldn't see but knew you would eventually, if not soon.

You placed her gently down and shot up. Abraham smirked at you and slowly stood up himself. He lifted a strange gun at you and the smirk turned into a snarl. "Now run, I like it when my prey fights back."

You were out the door in seconds, your dress flowing behind you. Your bare feet smacked against the floor and you willed your muscles to take you far away from there. You could hear Abraham laughing in the distance and the faint slapping noise of his feet hitting the floor as he ran behind you.

You turned a corner and threw open a door to find a stone spiral staircase. You began to run down the steps, lifting up your dress as to not trip. The stairs felt as though they were never ending and you felt dizzy, yet willed yourself to run and never look back.

Soon, the smell of nature and dew tickled your nose and you picked up your pace. You reached the end of the stairs and straight ahead down a hall was a door wide open to reveal your freedom.

Outside, a full moon shone above and the trees were dark silhouettes against the star filled sky. You passed through the door and out into the cold air, gasping for air as though you were newly born to the world around you.

You looked up at the moon and willed yourself to get far away as possible. You wanted to fly away from your problems, to soar over lands you had only seen in stories as a child and to glide far, far away from the pain you had to go through.

You closed your eyes and began to feel the familiar flutter as you begin to fade into many different sparrows flapping their wings and flying towards the moon. A shot rang out and you felt a strong pain in your shoulder. The sparrows fluttered back in reverse to make you whole again and you fell to the cold grass as Abraham walked towards you with that God awful smirk on his face.

You woke up with a jerk and instantly brought your hand to where you had been shot and breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing that it had been that damn dream again.

You brought your hand to your forehead and found your face cold and clammy and lightly dotted with sweat. You glanced out the window and found that the sun had disappeared and the sky was pitch black and dotted with stars.

You didn't know how long you had been out for or how much time you had left, but you couldn't waist anymore. You placed your hands on the bars and did the same routine as the night before. You climb into the safety of the man's cell and stand up, inhaling sharply at the sight before you.

The man's eyes were open, but they stared blankly at the ground. You couldn't tell if he was dead or not and you didn't know which frightened you the most. The smell of blood was even more overwhelming and you raced to the man.

You brought your finger tips to his nose and felt the familiar trickle of breath and you sighed in relief. You looked the man over and concluded that he had gone into shock.

You tore off another piece of your dress and found your way to the sink in the dark. You turned it on gently and placed the cloth in it long enough to get wet but not enough for Abraham to hear the running water as you turn it off.

You were at the man's side once more and dab at his brow and face. You made sure you were gentle as you glide over his bruises and cuts, wiping away the now dried blood.

As you wash his face, you take the moment to inhale his features. You had been right, his eyes were gold and lightly glowing. His hair stuck to his forehead and neck from the sweat and you noted his incredibly handsome features that didn't seem as human. But what did you know?

You blushed, realizing that you had been slightly ogling the man you're supposed to be helping. You coughed into your fist and gently tapped at the man's face. When that didn't work, you gently slap him with the rag and his head jerks up, blinking in surprised.

After a moment, he glances down at you and recognition fills his eyes. He mumbles your name and you hope the darkness hides your blush. You smile up at him. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

He coughs and groans. "I don't understand, it shouldn't be this painful...my body was meant to take beatings and I've had it far worse than this but it's still painful..."

You frown and dab at his neck with the cloth. He sighs from the cold relief and his eyelids flutter shut. You watch him and wait for an explanation, but it never comes.

"What do you mean your body should handle this better?"

He opens his eyes and looks down at you as though you had asked a dumb question. "I'm a Shinigami, a Reaper. I'm the son of death himself, and a god's body is meant to take more than an average human's can. Not only that, but we also heal far faster than humans do and something like this shouldn't do as much damage as it's doing now."

You take your hand away from his neck and look up at him with wide eyes as you had before. The son of death? Was that really possible? But if the son of death could fall to this kind of fate...weren't you all doomed in the end?

You look up at his chained wrists and you glance around the room for a chair or a stool. You decided that Abraham's stool would do and brought it over. You climbed onto it and stood so you were eye to eye with the chains.

You bring your fingers to the shackles and snap your hand back in pain when an electric shock snaps at you. You hiss and your eyes narrow.

"What is it?" He asks groggily and slight worry in his voice.

"It looks like the shackles might have magic or some kind of alchemy on them to drain your energy. Abraham did that to me when I was younger, it's mean to stop you from using any kind of powers."

You heard the man swear and you climb back down and look up at him. His usual poker face is riddled with panic and you slunk back, wondering if maybe you were making things worse instead of helping.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad..." he muttered. Panic sets in your eyes and you suddenly want to crawl back into your corner and go to your happy place, pretending this never happened. But you knew you couldn't.

"What do we do?" You whispered.

He stares at you, his brows knitting in concentration. He licks his chapped lips and scans the rooms with his eyes. They fall onto the laboratory set up and he slightly smirks.

"You know, I think we might still have hope. If you really are a witch, you can get us out of here."

"Me?" you squeak. "But, but I can't, I-I..." You look everywhere in panic, your heartbeat speeding up to where it's an odd pain in your chest. Kid calls out your name in a stern yet soft voice.

"I believe in you, and we can do this together. You just need to follow my plan, okay?"

"Okay," you whisper back.

He smiles at you and, after a moment, you smile back. "So what's the plan?"

"Out of the both of us, you know more about magic and alchemy than I do, right?"

"R-right. I guess..." you mumble. The man ignores the discomfort in your tone and continues.

"I want you to practice your magic when you can and when you visit, I want you to look through his books and notes and we can figure out what exactly his plan is and how to get out of here. Can you do that for me?"

You swallow the lump in your throat and nod. He smiles. "Good.

"You know, I never got your name." You mutter.

"It's Death the Kid, but everyone just calls me Kid for short."

"Are you really Death's son?"

"Yes."

You nod at the answer and look away, feeling dizzy. You can feel him staring at you but you don't dare look back.

"Does that scare you?"

"No. Maybe...I don't know." You answer truthfully. "But what I do know is, I am scared of Abraham. And more than anything, I want to get out of here."

"I have a question for you."

You look up at him and blink, curious as to what someone like him wanted to know about a girl like you.

"If you can make the bars disappear...why don't you just leave? You could easily do the same for the door and get out of here, why do you stick around?"

The last of his sentence hit you hard and you flinch, taking a step back. The tears were in your eyes before you could stop them and you look away, biting your lip. When you knew you were composed, you look back and avoid Kid's eyes.

"When I was really young, Abraham killed my mother when he found out she had powers and decided to drain me of my own so he could use it for his own good. He took both of my mother's eyes and some of her soul and fused them with his own to become as strong as he is. Even if I did take down the door, where would I go?"

You gained the courage to look up at him and hold his gaze. "Kid, I grew up here since I was five. This is all I've known, and I've been deprived of any knowledge on the world outside my window. He knows even if I did run, I'd come crawling back not knowing where I was going or who would even help someone like me. That's why I need your help, Kid. I hope you understand, I want to help you just as much as I hope you realize I need you to help me. And when this is all done, you can go your way and I'll try to find mine on my own."

He stared at you long and hard and you stared back, not afraid to look away for once. "I promise I'll help you, we'll get through this."

You smile and the sun began to trickle through the window, lighting the room in shades of oranges and pinks. "I have to go," you whisper.

Kid doesn't say anything, he just nods. You were out the window in a heartbeat, but before you completely disappeared, you looked back at Kid and he held your gaze. You waved and disappeared back to your cell, your body safely where it should be but your mind was left behind in the room with the man you had no other choice but to trust with your life.


	5. Chapter 4: The Symbol

It was to strange to have something to look forward to, especially something that could ultimately get you killed in the end. You often would press your back to the wall that connected you and Kid and you felt a lot safer than you had in so long, it was a feeling you could get used to but knew you shouldn't.

All day you had waited for the terrible sounds of torture, but the most you heard was some gasping and swears and maybe some faint yelling now and then; but not the sound of screams and crying like you did with yourself.

Night came and you happily climbed through the window and into the safety of Kid's cell. The fear of leaving was still there, but it was slowly being replaced with a sense of excitement about getting away with something you never would have dreamt of in a thousand years.

You crawled your way to kid and stood up, smiling. Your smile faded when you see his shirt had been torn open and bad cuts oozed dry blood. You cringed at how deep some of them looked, and blushed at how toned his torso is.

The only man you had really seen your whole life was Abraham, and it hit you so hard to finally understand what it meant to not just talk and get to know someone else, but what a real friend could be and what attraction is, though you'd never admit the last part.

Kid's head drooped and you saw he was asleep. You hated the idea of waking him up, but you knew you had to get a plan going before it was too late for either one of you. You place your cold hand on his cheek gently and after a moment, his eyes flutter open and upon recognizing you, he smiled. You smile back and drop your hand.

Your eyes wander back down to his wounds and frown. "What did he do to you?"

Kid grunted and winced a little in pain. "Nothing I can't handle, for now. He took some blood and tested how much pain I can take. Don't ask me why, I have no idea."

You bite your lip and place your hand over the worst wound. He hisses but you don't pull your hand away. You close your eyes and concentrate, feeling a light tingling sensation vibrate in your hand and your finger tips.

Kid gasped and you open your eyes to find the wound gone. You smile and drop your hand, feeling light headed. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." You look at your hand, dirtied and bloodied itself. "I used to heal myself a lot growing up, but I don't know if I just stopped or if that's been drained out of me." You drop your hand and look up at Kid. "Abraham can now heal himself without trying, my best guess is he's draining us both of our powers using alchemy. But the thing is, I don't know if it's possible to get it back or not or if we slowly gain them back with time."

Kid's lips formed a line and his eyes narrowed. "I wonder if killing Abraham would give us our powers back, or if you're right. That's why we'll do what we can to find out and escape, okay?" He gives you a smile and you can't help but smile back and nod. "Yep!"

"I need you to look through his books and notes, anything that can give us a clue on what to do. And how to get me out of these damn chains would be lovely."

Your smile fades and you head over to Abraham's desk. It was incredibly organized and you pulled out some books with loose paper and notes. You flipped through them, despair growing on you. "Ugh...Kid?"

"What is it?" You turn but don't look up, just stare at the page with a mix of horror and despair on your face. You can hear the urgency grow in Kid's voice. He says your name "what is it? Please talk to me, I need to know what's going on."

You walk up to him slowly, a light blush creeping on your face. "Um...did I forget to mention I don't know how to read?"

Kid went silent and you became more self conscious as the minutes ticked by. You hold up the book to his face, hiding your own. "My mom had taught me to read a little before she died, I can make out some stuff but not the rest. I'm really sorry, Kid..."

You felt like you were going to cry and wondered if it was too late to go back into your corner. After a moment, you heard Kid inhale. "It's okay, we'll figure this out. I just need you to hold up the book for now and flip it when I say so, okay?"

"Okay," you say under your breath.

A minute goes by and Kid urges you to turn the page. It goes on for a few minutes and you heard Kid grunt in frustration and you lower the book. His eyes were twisted in frustration and you glance at the pages yourself.

"Nothing," he whispered. "Just really basic alchemy. And nothing that can help us at all, can you show me the notes?"

You do and he glances at them. "That's a bit more promising, but nothing that will help us." He swears and you shrink away a little and put the book back. You look through more notes and books, trying to decipher what it says on your own.

The more you attempted to read, the more it became a little easier. Sounding out words helped, but you loathed Abraham for not letting you read. He said something about getting ideas, and he only would allow you to look at picture books.

The idea clicked and you began to look over the drawings instead, glancing over pictures of animals and odd circles and symbols. One caught your eye along an odd drawing of birds and a cage. A chill went down your spine at the memory of your dream and squinted at the X like symbol on the page.

Despite not knowing how to read much or anything about alchemy, the meaning tickled at your subconscious and you begged yourself to remember what it could be. You began to feel dizzy and the same buzzing in you as you had felt in your fingers, but this time, in your soul.

The rattle of keys in the door shook you from your thoughts and you dropped the book in shock. You looked over at Kid who's eyes were as wide as yours. You quickly looked over to the window and saw that it wasn't even morning, what was Abraham doing here?

Your heart begins to race and you take a step towards the window and another, hearing Abraham swear behind the door along with the sound of dropping his keys. Kid's eyes begged you to get out, but shock and terror overwhelmed you along with that odd buzzing.

You turn and, instead of leaving, will the bars to come back. Your body visibly shook and you turned to the door just as it began to slowly open. And that was when the meaning of the symbol finally came to you: freedom. The door flew open and Abraham walks in.


	6. Chapter 5: Somewhere Over the Horizon

Kid's head snapped up and panic set on his facial features, but you were gone. Your body, soul, and mind were humming like the wings of a sparrow; lost to the world around you. You were everywhere and no where, just a vibrating ghost in the corner of a cold, cruel cell.

Your mind was foggy, but you watched Abraham approach Kid with a plate of food. You tried to make out what he was saying, but couldn't. His smile faded when he noticed Kid's major wound gone and took the plate of food and smacked him hard across the face.

You wanted to cry out, but you couldn't even make a noise. Abraham glanced around the room and noticed the dropped book. He didn't even know you were there, watching from your camouflaged hiding space. He raced for the door and before he had one foot out, your world blurred and you felt yourself fluttered through the window and into your own cell, gently placing yourself on your bed.

You turn and will the bars back with ease, turning just in time as Abraham slammed open your door. You felt your body materialize and his eyes borrowed into you. You looked back with wide, groggy eyes and before you knew it, he was hitting you.

You willed yourself to that happy place you dreamt of out the window, over the mountains and to freedom. Your mind and body still buzzed from what had happened, drowning out the pain and suffering you were forced to go through for the millionth time in your whole life.

Your eyes fixed on the horizon out the window and you knew, in the end, what he did to you didn't matter. He may have control over your body, but he never will be able to capture your soul. It was already gone, flown away over the horizon.

You woke up with a jerk to find the room dark and cold. You groggily noted you were in your corner, holding your legs to your chest. You gently stretched your legs out and arms and flinched at the pain, seeing the bruises and blood.

You gently stood, feeling light headed. You made your way to the window, the bars disappearing instantly without you touching them and you slide out. You look over your room one last time, noticing the plate of food on your bed.

The memories came back vaguely, and you remember Abraham realizing his mistake and bringing you food as a form of apology. He never figured out you had been in the room, and he never had to know. You turn away, your focus on the man in the next room.

You slid through his window and wobbled, placing your hand on the wall for better balance. You felt so...weak. It was strange, and your soul felt lighter and...freer?

You heard your name gently whispered in the dark and you turn to face where Kid is. He's beat up, but not as badly as before. His already pale skin was paler, but that might have been from the lack of sunlight.

You took weak steps towards him until you stood directly in front of him. He looked you over, and you tried to decipher the emotion in his eyes. Worry? Care?

"Are you okay?" He whispered. You lightly sway and you groan and you gently place your forehead on the presternal region of his torso. You felt his breath hitch, and the sudden touch of someone against you that wasn't hurting you only added to the confusion and dizziness you felt.

You gently pulled your head away after a second and rubbed at your eyes. "Sorry..."

"What did he do to you?"

You smile up at him, feeling your face ache from bruising and dried blood. "Nothing I can't handle." He looks at you, surprised, then smiles warmly. When he seemed to remember something, his smile drops.

"How did you manage to escape?"

"What do you mean?"

"One minute you were there, the next, you were gone. You just disappeared."

The memory tickled your conscious and you could vaguely remember the incident. "I...I don't know. Seeing a symbol in one of his books triggered something, but I can't...I can't remember."

You rubbed at your head, wishing you could sit down, or preferably sleep for an eternity. Both sounded equally good. Kid squeezed his mouth into a line, his eyes glowing and narrowing in thought.

"This is a crazy theory, but what if the symbols in the books and notes are awakening your powers?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Think about it, when I first met you you could barely make the bars disappear. Now you can easily do that, you're beginning to be able to heal wounds, and that crazy trick of disappearing like you did yesterday. Maybe..." his eyes grew wide and head snaps up in excitement. "Maybe Abraham is sealing our powers and magic into his books and notes? That might our key to getting out of here."

You place your hand on the wall beside Kid and hold your head, dizzy. It made sense, in its own weird way. Maybe seeing that symbol helped awaken something that's been dead inside of you for so long? Or simply laid dormant? If that one symbol could do this to you, what would the others do? And to Kid?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...just give me a minute, okay?" You sounded weak, and no matter how much you rested or leaned agains the wall, the dizzy feeling you had wouldn't go away.

You looked back up at him and eyed his wrists. You frown and try to reach up but you were far shorter than him. "What are you doing?"

"Your wrists are bleeding, I should-"

"No."

"No?"

"Remember the last time you helped? Abraham grew suspicious, we can't have that. We're lucky he believed me that my powers were still semi active, I don't think I can still trick him with that."

You drop your arm but don't step away from him. His body was so close to yours, you could feel the heat radiating from him. It felt nice, unfamiliar, but nice. Abraham was cold, and so was the cell, your bed, your world...Kid whispered your name. "Look up."

You did as you were told and your eyes met his glowing, yellow orbs. The site of them made you gasp, feeling suddenly weaker, like a hunter and its prey. "Kid?" Your voice came out weak and lightly cracked. He didn't say anything, but dipped his head lower.

You felt scared, but at the same time that look he gave you made you want to lean up and press your lips to his. It was an odd feeling, something you had never felt before. It made you lightly shake, not knowing if you should trust yourself or not.

When his face got closer to yours, you did the one thing you knew you could do:

You push yourself off the wall and stumble towards Abraham's work desk, a blush on your cheeks.

You could feel Kid's eyes on your back and you ignored the feeling as best as you could. You picked up a book and started looking through it. It was mainly filled with writing you couldn't read, but now and then you'd find drawings and symbols.

You tried to find meaning in them like you had before, but with no luck. You flipped through a few more pages, suppressing a yawn and a jolt is felt in your soul. Your eyes scanned down to the page and your eyes met an odd double squiggle symbol.

You hesitantly brought your hand to the page and gently brushed your fingers against it. You wish you hadn't. A fierce force blasted through you and you saw nothing but white. You heard Kid call out your name as loudly as he could without drawing attention and you felt a weird humming pulse through your body.

You couldn't bring your hand away, and you felt panic bubble in your throat. Suddenly, the humming was felt through your whole body, but it didn't hurt. It was as though you felt lighter, and the tiredness you felt melted away like a bad day dream.

When it was all over, you felt yourself fall back and tumble to the ground. Kid called out your name again and you could hear him struggling against his restraints. You blinked awake, feeling light headed but when you placed your wait on your hands and pushed yourself up, you didn't feel the need to lay down or be sick.

You fully stood up feeling lighter than air, like you could float away. The feeling tickled and let out a light laugh. You hadn't felt this good in so long, it was the closest thing to feeling alive you've ever felt.

You look down at the book you dropped and picked it up. The symbol on the page was gone and you looked at your palm right as the symbol faded into your skin. You closed your fist, a sense of excitement bubbling in you. For once in your life, your hope began to grow stronger.

Kid called out your name again and you turned to face him. You walked over to him but you felt like you were gliding. A smile tugged at your lips as you grew closer and let out another light laugh.

"You were right, Abraham must be putting our powers into his notes and books. I'm not sure how much of it, but I'm feeling stronger. The thing is, I don't know which is yours and which is mine. But for now..."

You place your hand on his neck and he gives you a questionable look. You close your eyes and the same feeling you had before trickled through you and you felt it slowly leave your system.

You could hear Kid gasp but you didn't dare stop until you felt the faint feeling of dizziness again. You gently stroked your fingers across his skin and dropped your hand, gaining your balance.

You open your eyes and look at Kid. His face was wide with surprise and his pale skin lightly glowed. His wounds healed a little on their own, but not enough to completely close. You glance down at yourself to find the wounds that had begun to heal from the magic went back to how they were, but you didn't mind as much.

"What did you do?"

"I transferred a little more than half the power to you."

"But why?"

"Kid, between you and me you know you need it more than I do. Whether you want to admit it or not, I was destined to die here just as I was destined to be raised here. You're my only hope, Kid. And if it means sacrificing myself a little to make sure the Reaper himself can leave, then that's fine by me. I can't leave without you, so just...bear with me, okay?"

You both held each other's gaze and the feeling you had earlier came lingering back and your eyes rested on his lips. You inhaled sharply and hope he didn't noticed. After a moment, Kid nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Thank you, he whispered."

You smile and take a step towards the window, the sun peeking through the bars as it rises over the horizon in the familiar shades of pinks, oranges, and reds you were so familiar with. "You're welcome," you whisper back, and disappear into the dawning of the day.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

The book felt lighter the more you held it, and you were grateful for that. It made you feel stronger, giving you hope that you weren't just something useless like Abraham had said you were.

You look up from the book to see Kid had finished swallowing the food in his mouth and, with a smile, you lean up and pop another piece of bread into his mouth. He looks away, a light blush on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face still looks warm..." You muttered, concerned.

"Yes, I'm just not used to someone feeding me is all." He looks at you finally and smiles. Now it's your turn to feel your face flush a little and you let out a giggle. "It's okay, I'm not used to feeding someone so it's a first for the both of us."

You look back down at the book with more symbols, but nothing was calling out to you. You frown and flip to another page, then another. It had been like this for the past night or so, and it was beyond frustrating.

"Why isn't it working?" You mutter.

"Don't kick yourself over it, give it a little bit of time."

You snort. "Enough time for you to die? I think not..." you skipped a few pages and another symbol popped out at you like it had before. You smile, stand up, and place one hand on the book, propping it against Kid's body for support. You lift your other hand and gently place it on his cheek.

The buzzing filled you and a burst of energy flowed through you and into Kid. You felt like you wouldn't be pushed over by the wind anymore, but still not strong enough to take down anyone like Abraham on your own.

The power surged through you and when you felt like you had a quarter or so of the power within you, you cut off the flow to Kid and sit back down. You look at your palm just as the four spiral symbol faded into your skin and you clench your fist.

Kid groaned and his arms twitched. "You okay?" You stand up and look up at him. His eyes were gazing off somewhere far, but his skin looked healthier and his wounds better. You place both hands on his cheeks, feeling how naturally cold his skin is. "Kid?"

He blinks and seemed to come awake. He looked down at you and smiled, but you don't drop your hands. You smile back. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, what symbol was that for?"

You drop your hands now and you could have sworn you saw Kid flinch, missing your contact, but brushed it off as your imagination. You hold the book and describe the symbol. "From how it feels, I'm going to guess 'strength.' So far we have more energy, we have strength now, but I still don't know what the first one could have been. But it's okay, all that matters is we get our powers back, right?"

Kid smiled wider. "Right."

You beamed and fed him the last piece of bread. "Sorry again Abraham isn't feeding you...I'm lucky he's giving me more. I still can't tell if he actually feels sorry, or if it's something else. But I guess time will tell, right?"

Kid nodded and swallowed. "Are you sure you shouldn't be eating more? You need to eat, too."

You shake your head and hold up your hand. "It's okay, I can go without food for a long time. Once, Abraham didn't feed me for two weeks to see how my body would handle it with just enough water to survive, so don't worry about me. I've got this." You smile kindly up at him and his smile fades, but his eyes stay on you.

"When we get out of here, I'll treat you to a nice, big meal, okay?"

Your eyes widened at the idea, not really knowing what a nice meal would entail. All the bread you can eat? Maybe some cheese? Or fish? You had fish once, and you've missed meat sense.

"I'd like that, thank you, Kid."

You crack open the book again and flip through it. You picked up a few words now and then from Kid teaching you their meaning, and you had a strong sense of pride for overcoming that obstacle one word at a time.

Perhaps you had been too wrapped up in the book, perhaps Kid had let his guard down, but you hadn't even heard the rattle of the keys in the door when Abraham stepped in.

You stand up in shock and the book drops. His eyes land on you, and you will yourself to disappear but couldn't. You ran for the window, but he beat you to it. Abraham whips his arm back and strikes you before you could even comprehend what was going on.

You flew off your feet and smacked into a table with beakers. Glass broke and you could feel the sting of cuts on your hands and arms. You spin around, missing his attack by just a few inches.

You run, knocking over anything you could to slow him down, panic bubbling up inside of you. From across the room, Kid could only watch helplessly, terror written on his face.

From looking at Kid, you lost your balance and tripped yourself. The fall was hard and you could feel the bruising pulse through your body. Abraham grabbed you by the collar and lifted you off the ground.

It was then you felt the familiar humming and buzz you had felt before. It was hard for you to concentrate, feeling the trickle of either blood or sweat as it oozed down your left temple. You grabbed onto Abraham's beefy wrists, gazing into familiar eyes: your mother's eyes, the eyes you had loved that belonged in your mother's sockets.

"Abraham, please," you whispered, begging. "Please, I just want to see the world, is that too much to ask?" His face didn't change. The humming got worse within you and you knew you were about to lose control and pass out. You licked your lips and whispered your last resort: "Daddy, please?"

His eyes widened at the old name you used to have for him and, just then, the books, vials, beakers, and notes all flew from the shelves and spun around the room. You were blacking out quickly, but you could feel the books and notes as they open to reveal the symbols you couldn't quite connect with earlier.

Some symbols glowed brightly in shades of blues, whites, and golds. Abraham looked around, fear in his eyes. You had never seen him so...scared. Was it because of you? Or the fact that his hard work is going down the drain right before his eyes?

You close your eyes tightly and will the symbols to jump out of the page and find a home in Kid. 'Don't think of me' you thought to the symbols, 'just save Kid.' You could hear Abraham and Kid both gasp and you knew it was working.

You felt your body be smashed against the table and you lost all control. You could hear the books and notes and beakers drop one by one and smashing into a complete mess. You opened your eyes and did one last thing: you waved your hand at kid before going limp.

Abraham picked you up and you slumped against his chubby body, smelling the rancid stench of death and grime on him; the smell you grew up with that both repulsed and gave you a sense of nostalgia. You look up at him one final time before closing your eyes and going limp.


	8. Chapter 7: Breaking the Cycle

Kid was surrounded by blinding, white light that made his body feel lighter than air and felt as though he could float without the assistants his father and himself required. In the back of his mind, his conscious screamed at him to wake up and get going. His last waking moment was seeing Abraham and the look of defeat on your face. But no matter what, he just couldn't break free.

He could feel strength, energy; he could feel a fire in his heart, his connection with the earth around him, lighter than air and calmer than the sea...it was perfect, a sense of aliveness he hadn't felt in so long.

When the white started to fade and Kid could feel himself coming to his physical senses, he realized that the spell on his chains had broken. Without hesitating, he broke through his restrains and fell to the cold floor, his feet and knees aching from not being able to stand for so long.

He stood, feeling his body creak and his muscles twitch. Kid stretched and rubbed at his wrists, ignoring the pain of the open wounds and dried blood. He glanced at the window and knew that Liz and Patty would be on their way now that he could send out a soul signal to them. It'd be a matter of time depending on how hidden the place is, but for now, he had other issues to focus on.

He turned back to the room and frowned in disgust at the asymmetrical mess. Kid kicked at some debris and threw open the door, peering out. Each way was a long hallway with some doors, but no pictures or any indication that someone lived there.

Kid closed his eyes and focused on the building, zeroing in on any form of life. A chill went down his spine when he realized he couldn't detect Abraham, but a faint soul called out to him and he didn't have to think twice to know that it was you.

He was down the hall in a heartbeat, finding his way around the building with ease as though he had been there forever. He raced up some stairs and down another hall before coming to a door at the end of the hallway.

Kid slid to a stop and stared at the handle as though it were a snake ready to bite. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed the knob and opened the door. The room was pitch black, but your soul wave was much stronger than before and he knew without a doubt you were inside. He glanced back over his shoulder and stepped in. The door closed behind him.

Kid took a moment to blink, adjusting to the darkness. He took a few steps inside and searched the room with his soul perception and stopped, not just feeling your soul but suddenly seeing a light blue outline on the floor in the near distance.

He stepped closer and closer until he discovered a glowing bluish white circle on the floor with odd symbols spiraling around and around to the center where your limp body lay.

Kid heard himself gasp and his heart skipped a beat. You were sprawled in a pool of your own blood, the red liquid oozing out slowly into the large pentagram. Your eyes were open and glazed over, staring out to a place that Kid couldn't see himself.

If he hadn't known better, he would have guessed you were dead. Kid tried to take a step into the circle only to be shocked badly and fell backwards. He coughed up some blood and rubbed at his mouth. "Damn..."

Kid kneeled by the circle and eyed the asymmetrical mess with a frown. Some symbols were completely foreign to him, alchemy not being common at all at the DWMA. It was considered a dying art, even the witches grew away from it with time.

But some symbols stood out to him from books he had read growing up, both fiction and non fiction. He noticed symbols that represented life, repeat...and in the dead center where you were, was a large symbol that even Kid knew without having to read about it...the symbol read: death.

Kid swallowed the knot in his throat, taking in the meaning and connected the dots. Perhaps it was a long shot of a theory, but based on what he could read, he suspected the circle was meant to repeat some kind of cycle until your heart stopped and your soul would forever be trapped in said cycle.

Your blood had reached the end of one cycle and started to seep into the next. He knew he didn't have much time, and if he didn't try to reach you soon, you both would be stuck in the same cycle in the next life.

Kid clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing on the heart of your soul. It was like a flicker of a flame, your heart a calming beat that reminded him of the flutter of the wings of a bird. And with that, he was in.

Kid opened his eyes, not sure what to expect, his body prepared for an attack that never came. He found himself in a cozy home with pictures on the wall of a happy couple and some of a baby who grinned widely.

The sound of a door opened and a little girl darts by Kid. He stumbles back, shocked by the suddenness. He followed her to a living room where a much, much younger Abraham stood and the girl ran up to him excitedly.

"Daddy!" She squealed in happiness. The man lifted her up and spun her around before bringing her down and kissing her head all over. "Hey, sweetie. How's your day? Where's your mother?"

It took a minute, but Kid realized he was looking at a toddler you. He concluded that neither one of the figures of the past could see him, and watched from a safe distance with content.

"In the basement, but she'll be up shortly."

"What's she doing down there?"

You shrug and Abraham sets you down. You go on your merry way, humming to yourself. The younger you glances up at Kid, looks at him oddly, then walks away. Kid feels a tinge of shock, but keeps his eyes on Abraham. The man is staring at the basement door suspiciously, shakes his head, then leaves to another room.

The scene melted and Kid began to fall slowly into darkness until he landed gently in a child's room. He looked over to find you sitting on your bed, gazing out the window. A full moon shone overhead, grinning from cheek to cheek with blood oozing from its teeth.

You appeared to be around five. maybe six, your figure slender and hidden behind a baggy nightshirt. In the next room, Kid could make out screaming and yelling, sometimes something breaking now and then.

"It's funny..."

Kid snapped his attention back to you, your gaze still fixed outside. "It's funny how the moon can be so beautiful but everything else is so...ugly."

Your voice was young and high pitched, but also very soft. Kid stared and listened, but you remained quiet. Your name spills from Kid's lips. "We have to go...if we don't get out of here, we-"

A crash erupted from the next room and a scream. You spin around, your eyes wide with fear. You run past Kid and he follows close behind. You both run into what looked like a study, and in the middle was a woman drenched in blood.

"Mommy!" You scream and Kid could feel a little bit of his heart break at the unholy sound. You ran to her body and turn her over, holding her. You scream again upon noticing that her eyes were gone, just dark holes in her face.

Her lips trembled, her skin going white, fast. "Run," she whispered. Both you and Kid's heads snapped to the right when menacing chuckling filled both of your ears. Abraham sat in a big arm chair hunched over, blood around him.

His laughing only grew and Kid felt a chill go down his spine. Abraham's body shone with sweat and blood, though Kid couldn't tell if it was his own or not.

"Witch...she was a fucking witch..." he laughs again, his sanity slipping out with each chuckle. "That bitch lied to me for so long...a witch...I can't believe it..."

"Daddy?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not going to be a father to a fucking witch!" His voice made both you and Kid flinch at the loudness. He snapped his head up and Abraham revealed that his once dark eyes were now replaced with your mother's eyes.

You screamed bloody murder and were out the door in less than a second. Kid ran behind you and shouted your name, heart racing. "It's only a dream, wake up! This isn't happening, you're under a spell and-"

A shot rang out and Kid looked over his shoulder to see Abraham chasing the both of you with an odd gun he hadn't seen before. You threw open a door and ran down a spiraling staircase, Kid at your heels.

Even though Kid knew it wasn't real, he felt your sense of fear and shock and couldn't shrug it off like he thought he could. Soon, the end of the stairs came and you both ran for a door.

Kid could see the outside, the smell of nature tickling his nose. You both ran through the door and Kid blinked up at the moon and the nature surrounding the both of you.

He looked over at you as your body began to shift and flutter until you were a sparrow. Kid tried to grab at your hand as you changed but it slipped through his fingers and you began to fly towards the moon. "Wait!"

A shot rang out and you fell to the ground, your body changing back into a little girl. Kid jumped and caught you in his arms, landing gracefully. You stared up at the sky, unmoving.

Kid's heart stopped and felt for your breath and heartbeat, relieved to find both. Blood oozed from your wound in your stomach, and kid pressed his palm to it. He whispered your name.

"I know you can hear me...please give me a chance and I promise we'll get out of here. You never have to come back to this place again, and no one will hurt you. I promise, I-"

A single tear ran down your cheek and the scene melted in front of Kid yet again. You seeped through his arms and fingers and he called out to you, panic in his chest.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a hallway again, this time with a preteen you. Your eyes were hallow and distant, a sharp contrast from the little girl you had once been.

Kid licked his lips and called out your name. You turned to look at him, then turned away. You gently walked down the hall of the home, Kid close behind. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you see? There's no where, to run. So many doors, yet nowhere to hide..."

You opened a few doors as you walk by and he glances in each one, seeing another scene from your past. Some happy, others mostly sad. Memories of when the abuse started, the lust for power on Abraham's side, and the lost of innocence for yourself.

"Life is full of doors that open and close, but why do mine always lead to dead ends?" You whisper, glancing in the doors one by one now yourself as they magically open.

To Kid, you appear to grow older with every step, your hair growing longer only to be awkwardly chopped when it gets too long and your clothes growing more and more raggedy as your skin grows paler and your figure thinner.

"It doesn't have to be this way...not every door is a dead end, I can show you-" Kid reaches over and touches your hand. You yank it away and spin around. "NO!"

A door morphs and blocks his way. You sunk to the floor, crying. Your body shook violently with sobs and Kid looked on through the bars of the familiar cell that he assumed you had lived in your whole life.

He placed his hands on the bars and whispered your name. "Please...I know you're afraid, but I promise I'm not lying to you. Not every door is a dead end, life isn't like that. Abraham has tricked you, manipulated you, hurt you...real fathers never do that, at least not a good father. My dad may be death, but he has always loved me from the start. I...have an obsessive problem with symmetry, but my dad never punished me for it. He always loved me and nurtured my problem to help me rather than put me down and make me ashamed for something I can't control. Just like you being a witch...you can't control that, and it was wrong of your mother to not tell him but even more wrong for your father to turn his back on his family...on you."

He inhaled, his eyes glued to you. You stopped crying, and were now staring intently at the ground. "If you give me the chance, I can show you a world where you never have to be afraid again. My friends would adore you and accept you for who you are, and my father would be more than happy to accept you to his school and give you the support you never got. And...you can stay with me in a cozy room with abundant food. You'll never go hungry again, and you're free to explore the world around you without being restrained. It's not just a promise, but something I will die over to make you realize that you are not and never will be alone."

Kid held his breath and his knuckles tightened around the bars until they were white. After a moment, the bars and door faded and his hands dropped. Kid took a tentative step towards you, then another. When he knew he was safe, he was at your side and held you to him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and began sobbing hard, your body trembling against his. Kid ran his hand up and down your back, burring his face into your neck. "It's okay...I've got you, I've got you..."

He shrugged off his shirt and wrapped it around you before slipping his other arm around your legs and lifted you easily, your body resting bridal style in his arms. Kid gently kissed the top of your head. "Let's get out of here," he whispers.

The world around the both of you melted and Kid found himself back in the dark room. You fell limp in his arms, fast asleep. The circle dimmed and one by one the symbols faded. Kid smirked at his work and stepped towards the door. He opened it with the hand he used to hold your back and stepped into the hallway.

Kid felt an odd tug when he tried to bring you over the threshold, but he ignored it once you two were safely in the hallway. "Let's get out of here." He didn't feel the need to run, your power and his bubbled inside of him and his wounds had already healed without any scars. With the hell you had both been through, nothing can stop him from keeping the promises he made to you.

He found the door to the staircase and walked down it, careful of where he stepped and to not rock you too much, afraid you'd wake up. Kid glanced at your sound asleep body and smiled, thinking of all the people he'd introduce you to and couldn't wait to see the look on your face when he introduced his home as your own as well.

Kid placed his foot on the last step and saw the doorway to freedom down the hall, just as he had seen it in your flashbacks. From behind the door, he could smell the familiar scents of jasmine, oak, and wildflowers; the smell of freedom.

He felt his heart flutter at how close it all was to ending. The days of torture were going to be over for the both of you, and normality will sink in once more to this world of chaos you both had been sucked in to.

Kid balanced you in his arms and opened the door. Outside, the sun was rising over the horizon in bright oranges, pinks, and reds. He almost forgot what the sunrise looked like, and it hadn't even been as long for him being locked up as it had been for you.

"You really think I'd let you leave that easily?"

Kid only chuckled and turned to face Abraham. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, his smirk mirroring Kid's. Kid gently placed you on the floor, your back propped up on the door frame so you could smell how close freedom was in your sleep.

Kid turned to face Abraham, cracking his knuckles. "No, and I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Heh, stupid kid...let's end this so I can get my property back."

Kid frowned and positioned his body in a martial arts stance. "Your daughter is family, not your property. The sooner I end you, the sooner she can break away from this cage you've put her in. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Shut up and dance already, kid."

Abraham brought his hands to his side and his fingers flickered with blue fire only to die out. He stared down at them, eyes widening. "The fuck?"

"Looks like your daughter took her powers back, Abraham. You're out of luck, I'm afraid. Reaper combat art: mortal sin stance!"

With unnatural speed, Kid was on Abraham and slammed his knee into Abraham's stomach. The man coughed up blood and flew back onto the steps. Kid brought his leg up to slam it into Abraham's face but the man rolled out of his way and Kid's foot smashed the bottom of the stairs into smithereens.

Abraham took a swing and Kid blocked it easily, punching Abraham in the face. The man flew into the wall, his face bleeding with a few teeth knocked out. Kid was there in a heart beat and punched Abraham in the stomach, putting everything he had into the hit.

Abraham slumped against Kid and he stepped back, letting the man fall. Abraham's eyes were wide open and blank, but Kid could still feel a weak soul pulse from him. Kid bent down and turned the man over to look at him.

"Even you are not worthy of death, don't see this as an act of mercy, but rather a punishment for what you've done. Suffer as your daughter has and pray that death comes soon."

He kicked the man one last time and turned. You were still where he left you, your head slumped with sleep. Kid gently picked you up and turned to the door, stepping through it and into the warmth glow of freedom.


	9. Chapter 8: Not for the World

You felt like your body was lightly rocking, it was a soothing notion that reminded you of when you were younger and your mother was alive. You felt a strong body against you, and when you could make out the person's heartbeat, your eyes flung open and you squirmed in fear.

"Take it easy, I've got ya."

You open your eyes and gaze up at Kid's sweet face. You stop squirming and go limp, panting and feeling your heart slam into your chest. The last thing you remembered was Abraham bursting through the door...where were you?

You lean your head back and gaze at the shocking greens that met your eyes. Trees, bushes, flowers...endless nature filled your vision and you nearly forgot to breathe as you let out a shuttering breath.

"Welcome to the outside, isn't it lovely?"

You sat up in his embrace and wrapped your arms around his neck, looking each and every way you physically could. You completely ignored the pain of your wounds, lost in thought and out of breath from the world around you.

"It's so...beautiful. I never expected it all to be so pretty up close..." you whispered.

"Here..." He gently set you down on the ground and your bare feet touched the soft dirt. Kid held onto you so you wouldn't fall, and you held back mesmerized by the feeling of mud between your toes.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so..."

He held his arm around you and you turned your face away, blushing. The smells from the flowers were a bit overwhelming, but so much more welcome than the dank smell in your cell.

"What about-?"

"He's taken care of, he can't hurt you ever again. I promise."

You felt light headed. Was it really over? All those years are finally behind you? It felt too good to be true, like a dream. You noticed you were wearing his once white shirt and eyed his bare chest to find the wounds gone.

You poked at the spots you knew had been cut, but there were no scars. "But how?"

"As a Shinigami, my body heals faster than most human's and witches'. Where you can heal yourself with your magic, I heal based on my biology."

You nod. You both walk on in silence and you gaze at the sun above. The heat tickled your face and you wanted to lay in the soft grass and nap. It felt so surreal, and you didn't want to wake up.

"KID!" a faint female voice called out and Kid stopped, a grin growing on his face. He turns to you. "Those are my weapons, I let out a signal when we escaped for someone to come and get us." He turned to the sound. "Over here!" He called out.

Above you, a woman with long blonde hair flying on an odd board came into view. She grinned down at the both of you and landed, hopping off. The gun in her holster morphed into a blue light and formed into a young, blonde girl beside her.

You take a step back in fear but Kid stops you, his grip on your shoulder tight but tender. "It's okay, these girls are my friends and weapons. Meet Liz and Patty, they're twin guns and my personal weapons."

The tallest one, Liz, smiled at you and you gave a shy smile back. Kid introduced you to them and the youngest one squealed in what you could only guess was delight. "She's so pretty! Don't worry, we're going to take you home and it'll be okay!"

Her words made you smile, though you still lightly shook with fear. Liz was a few inches shorter than Kid, even in her heels. She steps closer and gently places her hand on your shoulder. "You can tell us all about yourself once we get you back and cleaned up, I bet you're hungry."

As if on cue, your stomach loudly growled and everyone but you let out a laugh. You blushed in embarrassment, but smiled none the less. Patty grabbed you in a tight hug that lifted you off the ground and you gasped in both fear and pain.

"Okay, that's enough Patty she's gone through enough as is."

You didn't know if it was from the hug, pain, or what...but you felt like something was missing in you. You felt dizzy, like suddenly you were somewhere else but in the girl's arms.

"Oops! Sorry!"

She put you down and you stumbled. Liz and Kid were there to support you and you caught your breath, the feeling not going away.

"Let's get you home. Girls?"

"Right!" Both Liz and Patty morphed into guns and jumped into the holster on Kid's belt. Kid wiggled his finger at the board and it flew over to him. He caught it with ease and placed it on the ground. "Ready to go?"

Before you could comprehend what was going on, Kid picked you up into his arms and was on the board. You took off into the air and you wanted to scream but only a gasp escaped your lips as you clung to Kid for dear life.

You rose above the trees, the wind whipping at your skin. It took you a moment to realize you had dug your nails into Kid's back, but he didn't seem to mind. You dug your nails out and held on tightly with your arms instead, face buried in the crook of his neck. He smelt of sweat and something sweet, a smell you could get used to.

The world around you blurred as you sped away into the horizon, though as you grew farther and farther away from the place that had been your home and cell for so long, you couldn't help but feel as though that missing feeling only got worse.

You blinked, but the dark hallway wouldn't get any brighter. You held your chest in pain, blood on your hands. You inched your way along the wall, and ahead you saw your exit.

The outside was dark and not as welcoming as you had remembered it. But either way, freedom was freedom. You picked up your pace and stepped outside. You opened your mouth to inhale the fresh air when something grabbed at your ankle and you fall hard to the ground.

"You really think you're going to get away that easily?"

You look back at the twisted face of Abraham. A jolt of pain shook through you and the blood oozed from the cut on your chest and you throw your head back and scream.

You sit up, the scream from your dream gargling in your throat. You thrash but something holds onto your arms and keeps you in place. You throw open your eyes to meet the sweet, familiar face of Kid.

"Shh...it's okay, I've got you. I've got you, see?" Once you calmed down, he took both of your hands and presses your palms to his cheeks. You pant, your heart still pounding in your chest.

You blink and take a moment to examine the room you are in. It's quite large with paintings symmetrically placed on the walls, a few candles burning, two dark black doors and the walls were painted a dark shade of grey.

The bed was huge with sheets made of a soft material, the bed so soft you felt like you were on a cloud. It was dizzying, and you wonder if maybe you were still dreaming.

"Where am I?" your voice cracked and you lick at your dry lips.

"Gallows Manor, my home. You're safe in Death City, far away from that cell of yours. You fell asleep on the ride back, I didn't want to wake you." Kid tugs at your hands and your legs find the edge of the bed and fall over, your feet touching the soft carpet.

Kid pulls you onto your feet, your white gown fluttering over your legs. You glance down at the unfamiliar clothing item. It was simple, but made of a fine material with a few bows here and there.

As if sensing your confusion, Kid dropped your hands and coughed into a fist. "I didn't want you staying a moment longer in those rags, I had Liz bathe you and dress you in one of Patty's nightgowns until we can get you better clothes. I hope you're alright with that."

You look up at him, feeling tears in your eyes. You shook a little from the kindness and shock. You place your hands on his shoulders and lean up on your tip toes and give him a kiss on his cheek. Kid blushes and coughs again into his fist.

"Ugh, this might be a weird request but could you do that to the other cheek as well? Otherwise it wouldn't be symmetrical and-"

You let out a laugh and kiss the other cheek before rocking back on to your feet, enjoying the feeling of the flutter of your new gown. Kid smiles down at you, his eyes narrowing softly.

In the candlelight, you take in the fact that he now wore a simple, white button down shirt and black pants. It was a similar outfit to what he wore in captivity with you, but now you could appreciate it with how it's supposed to look.

He smiles and extends his hand to you. "I have a surprise for you."

You blush and take his hand. "F-for me? Kid, you've already done enough..."

Kid chuckles and turns, guiding you by your hand. "You'll see. And for the record, with all you've been through, there's not enough that can be done for you."

You blush harder and look away as he guides you through the door and into a hallway with black and white checkered tile flooring. You took in your surroundings as he guided you through the biggest home you've ever seen...the only other home you've ever seen besides your old one.

The black and white and grey scheme ran throughout the house, with numerous paintings and photos varying of skulls and what reminded you of death. The moon shone brightly in the sky through the long windows, the stars twinkling brightly.

The house seemed straightforward enough, but at the same time it was a labyrinth of rooms you wanted to explore so badly. Did many people live here? Was it really just Kid and the girls?

The smell of something delicious caught your attention and you feel yourself lightly drool. Kid guided you through a door and into a large room with a table directly in the center, pictures lined perfectly across from each other on the walls, a white table cloth strung over the table and two chairs close to each other, one on the end and the other directly next to it.

On the table sat plates of foods you had never even seen before. In the candlelight, everything looked heavenly and the smell was just as good if not better. Kid tugged at your hand and guided you to one of the chairs, pulled it out for you and you sat down when he pushed the chair in for you.

He sat down in the chair beside you, and you stared blankly at the food trying to restrain yourself with every fiber of your being. Some of it smelt familiar, like fish and bread. But the others were completely foreign, and it was torture.

"Eat as much as you want."

"W-what?" You looked at him, shocked. He let out a laugh at your expression.

"Yes, it's for you. You haven't eaten in days, you must be starving. I had the cooks whip up what they could, just in case you didn't like something you tried. If the food I saw while I was there was the kind of food you're used to, then I want to give you better."

You look back down at the food, feeling dizzy. You didn't even know where to start, or if it was okay or not. It was a weird sense of torture for you, one part of you wanting to jump on the table and eat everything while the other wanted to go and sit in a corner because you felt like you didn't deserve it.

Kid took your plate and scooped some of the food onto your plate for you and placed it down in front of you on the table. He guided a fork into your hand and served himself some food.

"Don't worry about not finishing everything, whatever you can't eat will be served for lunch. How does that sound?"

You couldn't even form words, you let out a whimper and he laughed. He guided your fork into white fluff and guided it into your mouth. It tasted so good and you saw white in your vision.

You don't remember much, but you began to feed yourself and tasted the different foods. The fish was salty, the vegetables steamed and fresh, some meats tangy and good...you wanted to eat it all.

You had gone through maybe three plates when you felt sick. You stopped and looked down at your plate, your body shaking. A firm hand grasped your shoulder gently and you felt your body go cold and clammy.

"Are you all right?"

You couldn't say anything, but you wanted to lie down. Kid guided you to your feet and in a blink of an eye, you were back in your room. Kid lead you through another door and into a fancy bathroom with the same checkered tile flooring, an elegant white tub, sink, toilet...and black towels with skulls on them.

Kid grabbed a washcloth and ran it under water in the sink, then sat beside you and dabbed at your brow. The cold felt good, and you wanted to press your entire face into it, but you didn't.

Just then a jolt of pain pierced through you and you were at the toilet in a heartbeat, puking up what you just ate. Your malnourished body shook violently, not used to such rich food.

Kid held onto you, stopping you from falling over and rubbed your back. When you were done, Kid flushed the toilet and you gently leaned into him. He wiped at your face gently with the cloth, feeling like your face was hot but your body cold.

He picked you up and you welcomed his embrace. You closed your eyes and a moment later, you felt yourself being tucked into your bed, the cold sheets hugging your body close.

You felt Kid turn and you shot out your hand, finding his in the dark. "Wait..." you licked your lips, the memory of the dream coming back along with feeling the fear of being in a new place and in a room so...big.

"I don't want to be alone." Your voice came out as a scared whisper when you had meant to sound stronger. He rubbed your knuckles with his thumb and you felt yourself be moved over and a solid body rested beside you.

A strong arm wrapped around your waist and his warm breath tickled at your temple. Although you knew you should find it foreign and uncomfortable, you found it soothing. For the first time in your life, you felt truly safe. And no matter how terrifying and odd your new life was, you wouldn't give it up for the world.


	10. Chapter 9: A Visit from the Past

You woke up to someone lightly shaking your shoulder. You lazily open one eye and look up at Liz. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and a red tank top hugged her curves.

"Morning sleeping beauty!"

You blink awake and yawn, sitting up. You glance to your side to find the bed empty, and then back at Liz.

"Kid told me to get you ready, you have a big day ahead of you. A doctor is coming later to look at your wounds, but for now we're going to get you dressed and fed and show you around. Sound good?"

You could only smile in reply, your eyes shinning with excitement. Liz guided you into the bathroom and closed the door. She held out a simple black v-neck shirt to you with short sleeves and you take it.

"Go ahead and put that on, don't be shy it's just us girls." She winks at you and you flush, quickly strip yourself of the gown and pull the shirt on. Liz hands you a pair of shorts and you tug them on as well, the jeans falling limp on your hips.

"Wow...and that's the smallest pant size either one of us wear, we're going to have to fatten you up a bit now that you're officially living here." Liz grinned at you. "We'll also get you undergarments when the time comes, but for now these will do. Are they comfy?"

You hug the clothes to your body and smile. "Very...they smell nice, too." You take the shirt in your hands and bring the collar up to smell. You smile, it smelt like Kid and lavender.

Now that it was daylight out and more well lit, you could see that your torso and arms were wrapped up in white bandages. Some of them had dried blood, but the rest were clean and comfortable against your skin. Liz called out your name and waves her hand at you. You snap your attention back to her, not realizing you had zoned out.

"Can I ask you a semi personal question?"

"What is it?"

"What's with the weird symbol on your chest?"

"Weird symbol?"

Liz tugged at some of the bandages on your chest that the v-neck exposed and revealed a circle with a triangle in the center and three odd lines getting out with an S in the center of the triangle carved into your skin.

The wound had dried, cracked blood around it and had started to become a scar. You gingerly run fingers over it, feeling as though the area were numb. "Huh..."

"You didn't know it was there?"

You shake your head after a minute. "No, it must have been placed there in the last fight with..." the memory of your dream flashed in your mind and you shook your head, pulling your hand away and the bandages falling back into place.

"Kid thinks so, too, but it's why we're going to have a doctor give a second opinion. Hopefully we can get some medication and it won't scar too badly, from what Kid has barely talked about, you don't deserve any reminders of your past."

You look up at Liz and she smiles. You smile back. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Liz gives you a soft smile. "You see, Kid saved me and Patty years ago when we were on the street. We had gone through bad times, and Kid gave us this whole new life. It wasn't quite like what you went through, but I have a lot of sympathy for something like that. You deserve a second chance, like Patty and I did."

Liz smiles and you were startled by the tears on your face. You quickly rub at your face and smile back. You hug her waist and after the initial surprise wears off, her thin arms wrap around you.

"C'mon, let's get ya some breakfast..."

She tugged at your hand and guided you into the hallway. When you put your foot through the door, a sharp pain shot through you and that empty feeling from before seemed to tear into you. You let out a gasp and let Liz's hand go, feeling a searing pain in the spot of the mark.

Liz catches you before you hit the floor and you catch your breathe, the white in your vision disappearing. "Maybe you shouldn't go out today, I-"

"No, I'll be fine." You smile sheepishly. "I'm just healing is all, I want to go out. Please?"

Liz gives you a concerned look, though she only nods and helps you onto your feet. She guides you through the manor, though continues to give you concerned sideways glances.

At first you thought she was taking you to the dining room, but instead she turned another corner and opened a glass door to the outside. Behind the manor was a garden, the trees and shrubs dead yet still hauntingly beautiful.

On the patio was a small table with a white sheet over it and some food. You notice there were only two chairs, and they both were currently unoccupied.

"Aren't you guys going to eat with me?"

Liz smiled and shook her head. "Nah, Patty and I are setting up a surprise for you. And Kid wanted more quality time with you, so we figured it was for the best. You'll see us soon, though!"

She gives you a grin and leaves. You hesitantly sit in one of the chairs, glancing down at the covered bowl of food. Your nose couldn't recognize the smell, but it smelt good. Your stomach churned, hungry, but your throat still burned from the night before.

"Good morning!"

You hadn't heard him, but Kid had joined you and sat opposite of you before you could blink. He took both of your hands and kissed them on the knuckles. When he lets go, you bring your arms back to you, blushing. "Morning," you mumbled. Kid smiled, seeming content with your response none the less.

He leans over and lifts the lid off of your bowl and his to reveal a white mush sprinkled with some kind of brown powder. The placement was arranged so it was the same on both sides.

"I'm sorry again about the food last night, I don't know what I was thinking, feeding you rich foods you aren't used to. I figured oatmeal would be the better option for breakfast, I hope you like it."

You smile and take your spoon and dug in. It wasn't the most flavorful thing, but it tasted good. And sweet. Kid laughed at your expression and you were careful taking another bite, not wanting to over do it like you had done before.

You glance up at him as you chew, thankful he wasn't looking at you this time. He switched out his simple look for a black suit, the design on it even on each side with a skull holding his tie in place. It was a major change from your old life, the only outfit Abraham ever wore being a nasty shirt and damaged pants.

You felt another sharp pain through you and you held the scar on your chest, feeling dizzy. Kid's hand slipped into your free one, placing the spoon in it down and giving your hand a squeeze. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just aching, still." You give his hand a squeeze back. "I'm just...not used to this. Any of this..."

"But you do like it here, right?"

"Of course!" You make eye contact, feeling flustered. "It's so much better than my old life, it's just hard to comprehend it's all happening is all." You let out a nervous laugh. "I feel like I'm going to wake up any second and find it was all a dream..."

Kid's grip tightened around your hands. "I promise it's not a dream, this is going to be your new life and Abraham can't take that away. No one can."

You smile at him, feeling tears in your eyes. He comes around the table and crouches by you so you were eye to eye with him. He wipes away a few tears and gazes at you with a kind smile.

You gaze back, feeling your already weak pulse speeding up. You look away, blushing, but his hand guided your chin back to look at him. Before you could comprehend what was going on, Kid's lips were on yours and you felt your heart skip a beat.

His lips felt foreign yet familiar on your lips, and you didn't know what to do with your hands or your lips. It was an odd phenomena that both scared and intrigued you. You moved your lips gently and hesitantly along his, hoping you were doing something right.

Kid pulled back and your lips felt cold from the sudden loss of his lips, and you found your face had lightly drifted towards him when he moved away. You blush and he smiles at you, tucking your hair behind both ears. He glances to the side and you follow his gaze to see blonde hair whip out of sight into the house.

Kid stands and pulls your chair out and helps you to your feet. "Ready for your adventure?"

"Ugh..." before you could respond, he was already guiding you out of the garden and into the house. He held your hand and you trailed lightly behind him, still trying to understand what had happened. You brought your fingers to your lips, the ghost of his still there. You could taste the sweetness of his breakfast and you blushed again.

You dropped your hand when you turned a corner and was met by not just Liz and Patty, but two other girls. You stopped in your tracks and your hand slipped out of Kid's when he walked too far ahead without you. He turned around to face you.

"It's okay, these are friends of mine. Meet Maka and Tsubaki, they're fellow classmate's at my father's school. I figured you could use more female friends besides just Liz and Patty, they're going to take you out to town today."

You blush and feel incredibly shy. The green eyed girl, Maka, grinned at you. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails and she wore an adorable shirt and skirt with a long trench coat. The girl next to you made you blush harder. Her long hair was pulled into a high pony tail, and her outfit was very odd. Though, it hugged her curves in the right places and you wondered if Kid just naturally made beautiful friends or if he flocked to them. Did he see you as beautiful as they are?

"Wait, you're not coming with?"

Your eyes flicker to Kid and he just chuckles. "Nah, I have some stuff to catch up with. Like I said, you should have some quality time with other girls. You'll get sick of me after a while, and we'll just see each other again when you get back anyway."

"Right..." You felt a little sad, but more nervous being left alone with girls you barely knew. Liz was one thing, but all of them together was a little overwhelming.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He kissed both your knuckles once more before turning around and leaving you with the girls. The nerves set in, but you didn't dare move or say anything. 'You'll see him tonight,' you reminded yourself. You glance at each of the smiling girls and relax a little. 'Maybe this will be a nice change?'

The Square was alive with people and venders. You clung to Liz, glancing at each person who walked by. Everyone looked so unique, from the shape of their nose to their eye colour and even different shades of skin. It was beautifully hypnotizing, yet terrifying.

You wondered who they were, where they came from, where they were going...had they ever stepped foot out of Death City? Have they ever seen the world? Were they just as scared as you were?

You hugged your bag of new clothes tighter to your chest and fidgeted in your new dress. The sun felt good against your skin, and it felt weird to wear flip flops. But you wouldn't say that to the girls.

"You know, you don't have to have your soul protect on when you're with us," Maka said, glancing at you over her shoulder. "No one will hurt you with us here." She grinned.

"Soul protect?" you muttered. "What's-"

"Maka, this is the first time she's been out in who knows how long. Let her unwind at her own pace." Tsubaki smiled.

"Right, I guess I'm being insensitive. Sorry!" Maka gave you an apologetic smile and turned back to face the direction you were walking in. You give the back of her head an odd look, trying to keep up in your odd new outfit and shoes.

They had had fun with you, dressing in such odd clothing from dull colours to bright ones, stripes, polka dots...it was exhausting, yet fun in its own way. The girls stopped and you nearly crashed into Maka.

You glance up at the store you stood in front of: Death Robbins. The smell of something sweet tickled your nose and you felt your mouth water.

"Do you like ice cream?" Maka turned around and beamed at you.

"I...I don't know." You answered honestly. "What is it?"

All the girls looked at each other. "You really have never had ice cream?"

You felt that shyness creep back and you considered trying to find your own way back to the mansion by yourself.

"Guys, we shouldn't be too surprised. We should buy her vanilla, just in case her stomach can't handle anything else."

You were whisked into the store and plopped down at a table. The girls came back moments later with something that looked familiar. Maka handed you your cone and after watching the girls lick at their own, you took a hesitant lick yourself.

Memories flooded back of when you were a little girl. Your mother gave it to you once in a while as a treat, but Abraham never did after he killed her. It tasted good, and you felt a strong since of nostalgia, wishing your mother was there to enjoy it with you.

"You okay?"

You wipe at your eyes. "Yeah...it's just really good. Thank you. For everything." You smile at them and they grin back. "I never thought I'd get the opportunity to have this kind of life, to wear such a pretty dress...but I don't know how I'll ever repay any of you, I don't have money."

The girls laughed and you felt your face flush. Tsubaki places a hand your shoulder. "It's okay, we don't expect payment for this. You're our friend now, and friends do these kinds of things for each other."

"Yeah, and don't worry about the clothes. Kid is rich, he gave us new clothes when Patty and I first moved in. Take all the time you need to expand your life, if you want a job we can easily help you when you're ready, just don't feel rushed, okay? We've got your back." Liz gave you a reassuring smile and Patty giggled behind her.

You looked from her face to Patty's, Patty's to Maka's, and from Maka's to Tsubaki's and you felt, for the first time in your life, really, really happy. You took another lick at your ice cream and look out the window.

Your reflection looked back at you and you stopped and stared. "Everything okay?"

You didn't answer, you just place your hand on the window and examine yourself. The dressing room didn't have a mirror, and you didn't get to look at yourself fully when they took you to get your hair cut. They had to distract you from someone having something so sharp close to your face, and you had left in a hurry.

But in the window, you finally could finally see yourself. Your raggedy hair had been combed and neatly cut. Where your hair was chopped randomly with Abraham, the barber had taken his time to even the strands out and washed your hair to smell like strawberries.

The dress you wore was simple and black with a few white bows and white spaghetti straps. You had never looked so...you didn't know the word for it. You ran our fingers gently over your face and through your hair where a few strands were tucked back with a matching bow on each side. Your eyes were wide, but you liked what you saw. You looked...normal, and you loved it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...never got to get a good look at myself. I look-"

"Beautiful?"

You blush hard and mutter a thank you to Tsubaki. Just then, the scar on your chest ached and you grabbed at the area, wincing and letting out a pained gasp. A few hands were on your back to comfort and support you, but the pain wouldn't go away.

Beneath your hand, you could feel your already faint heart beat become fainter. Your mind became dizzy and you looked up, past your reflection, and at the horror of seeing Abraham.

He was bloodied, his shirt torn up and pants just as bad. He winked at you, though no one else seemed to notice him. You jerked back from the window, a scream in your throat but the sound never came. What was wrong with you?

The girls were now surrounding you, but you couldn't hear them. Like your heart beat, their voices were faint and incomprehensible. You felt your knees give and someone had caught you before you hit the ground. But all you could focus on was the ghost of the past outside the parlor's window and how, even when you're free, he still wasn't finished with you.


	11. Chapter 10: Lose Yourself

You don't remember going home, or being tucked into bed, but when you shifted your position as you fade in and out of sleep, you can see the sheets around you and that your pretty, new dress was getting wrinkled.

You recalled Kid's worried face, and how he had straightened the bows in your hair to be symmetrical before yelling at the girls for what had happened. You remember Maka yelling back and Tsubaki and Patty huddling close to the door. You remember wanting to say something but couldn't form the words.

You must have blacked out, because the next time you begin to awaken a little, a strange face met your vision. You heard Kid call him professor, but he dressed in an odd, white coat with stitches all over it and his face. You remember feeling afraid, but too tired to do anything about it when he touched you.

You were awake enough to listen, even when your world was black. Something about the symbol on your chest, and how it was a binding symbol. The more the doctor talked, the more you wanted to cry.

The symbol, he explained, bound your soul to something. So where your body is here, your soul was elsewhere. And the longer you strayed from your soul, the more your body would collapse and eventually die.

You remember Kid getting mad, more yelling, and a few times the door was slammed. The doctor had argued with him that you needed to be reunited with the place where your soul was, but Kid argued that he refused to take you back to that hell hole you lived in.

'There has to be another way to save her.'

'Kid, I get you're upset and I'm not happy with this either, but it's the only-'

'Don't say that!'

In the dark world you floated in, you began to cry. You knew it was all too good to be true, and you place your hand over your heart wishing the wound away. But you made your decision right then and there: you were going back. No, you weren't afraid of dying...but you were afraid of hurting Kid and the others if you did die like that.

You imagined Kid holding your body like you had done with your mother, crying. You imagined Liz and Patty hovering behind him, horror on their faces. You imaged how sick you'd look, and the blame that Kid would put on himself. It was too much, and you couldn't let that happen.

You would much rather die alone than hurt anyone you cared about, especially the people who loved and cared for you right off the bat instead of judging you for the life you were forced to have. And with Abraham gone, would it be as bad as it had been?

You jerked awake, though you didn't know what time it was. Everyone had left, and the room was dark. You rested your head back down, feeling dizzy, then pushed the covers off of you.

Something shiny gleamed on your hands and you realized they were Kid's silver skull rings he had on since you knew him. They fit perfectly, but you guessed magic of some kind had been used to shrink them to your size. You considered taking them off and leaving them behind, but you craved some sort of memento to show that this had all happened. You decided to keep them.

Standing up, you swayed from being lightheaded but shook it off. You went up to the bag of clothes and switched into shorts and an oversized, flowing, black shirt. You didn't want to ruin any of your pretty dresses, maybe one day Kid will sell them and get his money back...

You turn away from the bag and open the door. Through the windows, you could see that night had set in and the moon lit the building perfectly. You placed your hand over your chest and felt how faint your heart is now. You could barley feel it, and the empty feeling you had was worse.

You didn't bother closing the door in case someone was listening. You waited for anyone to show up, but no one did. Satisfied, you turned down the hall and tip toed as fast as you could.

Before long, you were at the back door. It clicked open easily, though every slight noise made you cringe. The night air was cold and nipped at your nose. You gently shut the door and made your way through the garden until you came to the wall that bordered the house.

You willed yourself to float like you had done when you were younger, and you felt the flapping of wings lift you up and over the fence where you landed with ease on the other side. You turned to say goodbye to the mansion once more before taking off like a thief in the night.

It might have been an hour or a few hours, but it wasn't long until your legs began to hurt and you questioned if you were even going the right way. You had been confident that you heard your soul's song, but now you wonder if maybe you had just imagined it.

You didn't feel any stronger, yet you sensed your soul was closer than it was before. You mentally slapped yourself for forgetting that you had passed out most of the ride to Death City, you could be miles upon miles away and wouldn't make great time by just walking.

You hated to admit it, but you needed help. But looking around, it was just you and the woods. And even then, who would you trust? You didn't even know what the place looked like from the outside, the only person who had was Kid, and you doubted you could even find your way back to the mansion.

You cursed yourself for being so stupid, if you had been rational you could have talked Kid into taking you back and going from there, but nope. You just HAD to run off...you mentally kicked yourself again and felt frustrated tears build up.

You pushed on, not wanting to just stand around. You wished you had something to keep you warm, living in the manor had softened you. You missed the warmth of the blankets, you missed the comfort of living in a safe place, and you missed the support you had. You missed Kid spending time with you at night, you missed his kiss, you missed Patty's laugh and you missed Liz's snarky attitude.

It was funny to you how, at one point, nothing could break you down, and now you were complaining about the cold and something you had for only a short amount of time. Your stomach growled and you 'shhed' it, as though you were afraid it would awaken the night.

The moon never left its place in the sky, and you decided to stare at one star and follow it. A sharp pain jolted through you and you let out a light cry, falling to your knees. You held your hand to your chest, feeling dizzy. An odd sound came from over head and a voice shouted your name.

You jerked in surprise and whipped around to face Kid as he lands in front of you on his skateboard. His face was skewed in annoyance, fear, and...relief? He opened his mouth but you were already on your feet, running away from him.

The trees and bushes whipped at your bare arms and legs, but you didn't dare slow down. You heard him running after you and calling your name, but you only willed your legs to move faster despite the pain in your chest and legs.

You had lost concentration and ran blindly. Your foot caught a root and you fell onto your knees and hands. You could feel a sharp sting on your palms and knees, knowing there'd be scraped when you got up.

Kid was beside you in a heart beat and your body was scooped into his arms. You let out a squeak and squirmed in his grasp. You started crying hard, your body shaking. Kid held you to his chest and you clung to his shirt, sobbing hard.

You gently pushed against him and he allowed you to shakily stand up. You shook your head at him. "I can't, I-" You turned to walk away, but he gently held you.

"Shh..." he tucked your hair behind both ears and wiped at the tears with his hands. "It's okay, I'm not mad...I'm just scared. I don't want to lose you. What you did was reckless, we can work this out."

The look on his face and his kind words tore at you, and you wished he hadn't found you. You grasped his wrists in your small hands, knowing you didn't have the strength to actually push him away.

"Why do you care?" You meant to sound more angry, but it just came out as a scared whisper. You tried to shove past him but he gently grabbed your hand and pulled you in front of him. His eyes widened and narrowed, the gold glowing in the darkness of the woods.

"Why do I care? From the start, you wanted to help me instead of fending for yourself. You had every right to ignore me and leave me to die with how long you had been there for..."

He began stepping towards you and you stepped back, your heart racing in your chest.

"But instead, you turned around and sacrificed everything just to make sure I lived. You were deeply afraid, but still came to make sure I survived, working to the bone to ensure we both could get our powers back..."

Your back met a tree and you pressed into it, feeling much smaller in the son of Death's gaze.

"And above all, you are still the kindest and most fearless person I have ever met. You call yourself a coward, but you've come so far on your own. You don't let your fear stop you from at least trying to change your life around, and even when you knew my identity as a reaper, you didn't shy away from me."

He placed both hands on either side of you, cornering you to the tree. Kid's face was much closer now and you could feel his warm breath tickling your cheeks.

"I don't know why you would even ask that of me." His eyes narrowed, but this time in sadness. "Perhaps I'm not the best with...any of this, my self esteem, believe it or not, isn't really the best. I suffer from serious OCD that I've gotten better with, I have a perfection problem that gets in the way of my regular life, and I do what I can to make that better but I doubt it'll ever go away. In some ways I've given up on myself, but there is one thing I do know for sure; and it's that I won't ever give up on you."

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You gasp, feeling dizzy at his sudden touch. Your lips instantly moved against his and your hand shakily reached out to hold onto the collar of his shirt.

Kid brushed his lips from yours and kissed your left cheek, then your right. "I care a lot about you, and I'm angry at the world for doing this to you. I'm glad I got to meet you, but I wish you could have been blessed with the life you deserve..."

Kid pinned your wrists against the tree and he drew his lips from your cheeks and lightly kissed down your neck, the feeling making you shiver and feel a way you never had before.

His touch is filled with love and care, tender unlike you've felt before. It spoke to you on many levels, the only love you had ever felt was from your mother and once your father, but then you only had yourself to love. And that alone was hard enough.

Kid let go of your wrists and hugged your waist to him, burying his face into the crook of your neck. You let out a gasp and one hand rested on his back and the other on his head. You ran your fingers through his hair and marveled at how soft it is.

You finally admit to yourself the one thing you refused to do since the day you met Kid: you had fallen for him. Maybe not right away, but between the talks you had in captivity and how he treated you compared to Abraham...you knew you had given him your heart when you risked your life for the both of you.

You recalled your original thought when you had met Maka and Tsubaki and wondered if he saw you just as beautiful as they were, and you knew it was the truth. Even beyond that, maybe, but you didn't know for sure nor did you want to sound arrogant. If that was the right word for it.

Kid pulled away, his arms leaving you feeling cold. The feeling made you realize how much you wanted him in different ways, and if you had to give yourself 100% to anyone, it would be him. You reach out to him, your hands grazing his cheeks when the pain shot through you again. You felt like you were out of your body and the pain was almost unbearable.

You must have fallen, because you felt as though Kid had been holding you and the stars twinkled above. Your heartbeat grew fainter, and you wonder if it was the end. You knew you should be mad at the world, or at least Abraham...but you weren't.

Kid must have gotten on his skateboard, because you felt as though you were growing closer to the sky. The stars winked at you and you blinked back. Despite your freedom being short lived, it was the most amazing thing you would never trade for the world. If you could, you would do it all over again and not change a single thing.

The air wiped at your skin and you felt as though it were getting harder and harder to stay awake. You'd miss Kid a lot, but you were looking forward to seeing your mother again, or at least finding peace in a place where Abraham really couldn't hurt you again or have any more power over you. You smile,close your eyes, and give in to the darkness.


	12. Chapter 11: Sink or Swim?

The night air streaked by Kid and he was back to your old prison in what might have been minutes but felt like years to him. He glanced down at your limp body in his arms, and with each passing second could feel you slipping away.

He landed on the ground and the skateboard morphed into shadows on his person. Kid looked up at the hidden home in the side of a rock wall. He found the stairs leading in, and glanced to the side to find Abraham's body gone.

Kid's nose scrunched up in disgust, but concluded that animals had eaten his body...or at least dragged it elsewhere. Kid ascended the stairs, spiraling up and to the home above.

He could feel your soul getting closer, a warm fluttering feeling that gave you your life. Kid was happy to know it continued to shine on, though hoped it wasn't too late to reconnect it to you.

Kid was down the hallway and to the door leading to the chamber he found you in in moments. He opened the door, balancing you in his arms, and stepped in. The circle your body was in shone yellow in the moonlight, and your soul floated in the center of it.

Your body became fainter and the soul shone brighter. Kid stepped into the circle and gently laid you over your soul. He let go with shaky hands, and your body gently sunk down to where your soul seeped back into your body.

Your skin glowed healthily and the drained look on your face was replaced by a peaceful one. Your body floated there a foot above the ground, and Kid sunk to his knees by your side.

He looked out the window and hoped that Patty, Liz, and the others would get his message and be on their way. Kid looked back at you and slipped his hand into yours. From what Stein had said, only you could really break the curse yourself. Whatever is binding your soul is your fight, though Kid wanted to others to come in case there was something they could all do. If anyone could break it other than yourself, it'd be Maka.

Kid ran his fingers through your hair, brushing any stray ones out of your face. He gently kisses your forehead and stands up, deciding to wait outside for the others. He turned to leave, stepping out into the hall.

It was cold, but it didn't effect Kid. He walked down the hall, his mind still behind with you. Perhaps he had been too sucked into his thoughts, perhaps he just hadn't sensed it...but when he passed his old cell, a raspy voice called out to him.

"Back already? That's touching."

Kid shot back and stared into the dark room where his glowing, yellow eyes met the unforgiving, dark orbs of Abraham. The man was just as badly beaten as how Kid had left him, and his body was slumped against a table.

"But, you...how?"

Abraham's grin grew wide and eerie, and in the moonlight he looked far from being human. His eyes seemed to glow and take on a more bird like look, eyes that reminded Kid of your eyes.

Abraham began to chuckle menacingly, the laughter quiet at first before echoing loudly into the night. Kid made out the vials and jars he had overlooked, but now glowed in yellows and blues in the moonlight.

He began to run inside when his mind connected the dots, but it was too late. Abraham smashed into them, his skin soaking up the liquid and glowed in the eerie hues that the vials and your soul had.

Bright light filled his vision and Kid was flung back, smashing into the wall. Abraham was in front of him in an instant, his fist smashing into the wall next to Kid's face. Kid's eyes shot open and stared at the horror in front of him.

Abraham's soul was a messy patch of his own, yours, Kid's, and a new one he hadn't seen before, but knew that it was your mother's. A power reeked from him that sent chills down Kid's spine, a power only a crazed alchemist could have combined with the soul of two powerful witches and a sliver of a Death God's.

Abraham pulled his arm away, but Kid summersaulted out of his way and was on his feet in seconds. He spun around and slammed his foot into the man's face, a tooth being knocked out. Kid smirked, but it quickly disappeared when he jumped back and Abraham cracked his neck to look at the teen, chuckling.

"That didn't hurt a bit. Are you done yet?"

Kid took a step back as Abraham leaned forward, grinning. "My turn." His voice came out as a deep rumble and Kid gasped, eyes widening. He turned to run, the only thing in his mind is ensuring Abraham didn't attack you.

The man took the bait and chased after the young reaper, heavy rumbling chasing the clacking of dress shoes against the stone hallway. Abraham bumped into the walls as he chased the slimmer young man down the hall and to the stairs, the foundation of the walls being torn into like paper.

'As long as I can keep him away from her...' Kid got to the stairs and was shoved down as Abraham stumbled into the doorway. The doorframe snapped and ripped into a large hole to accommodate the man.

Kid stumbled over the steps and fell down the hole the stairs spiraled around. He flipped over and slammed into the ground, the impact of his feet causing a small crater to form. He rolled out of the way in time for Abraham to smash to the ground as well, nearly dodging Abraham's hit.

Kid spun and back kicked Abraham in the face. The man howled in pain and Kid ran for the entrance. Electricity filled the air as he got to the door and something slammed into Kid. He felt as though every cell in his body was on fire.

Kid fell to the ground, his body twitching with little control. It was a power he had never felt before, even maybe stronger than his father's. Kid glanced back at Abraham to see the patchwork of souls morphed together to give Abraham life and power.

Kid could sense a mix of your soul, your mother's, and many other witches who had fallen to their fate because of him. Though the patchwork was so immense, Kid didn't know how Abraham's soul didn't give out from the pure gluttony of power.

In the center of Abraham's soul in the middle of his chest, Kid could make out the glow of a faint circle. Perhaps it was alchemy keeping him alive, just as it was keeping the souls from tearing him apart. Was that the answer to all of this?

Abraham raised his hand and blue electricity surged over his fingers. Just then, a shot rang out and Kid braced for the worse. Instead, Abraham flew back and smashed into the steps.

"Kid!"

Kid weakly sat up and looked up as Maka flew in on Soul, Patty holding onto Maka's back and aiming Liz at where Abraham had been. "Girls!" He called out happily, more than pleased to see them.

Maka jumped off Soul and landed gracefully. Soul materialized at her side along with Liz and Patty. "Sorry for the delay, we tried to get here as soon as we could."

"And Blackstar and Tsubaki?"

"We couldn't reach them, so no guarantee they'll be here or not."

Liz glanced at him then at the surrounding area before asking where you were. Her eyes landed on Abraham and Kid felt his blood freeze. He looked over his shoulder and there seemed to be a light bulb going off in Abraham's head.

Kid didn't think about the possibility that Abraham had thought that Kid came alone to break your curse, and now that it was apparent that you weren't with them right then...

Abraham was flying up the stairs in seconds, dragging his hand along the stairs muttering something in another language as the stairs behind him glowed blue and fell apart, crumbling to the ground below.

"Damn it!" Kid's skateboard materialized from the shadows and he hoped on. "Liz! Patty!"

"Right!"

They transformed into guns and fell into his palms in seconds. Kid was flying up the tower, dodging the debris that Abraham left behind. He could sense Maka and Soul following, but no where near close behind as to help stop him from reaching you.

Kid willed his board to go faster and flew past Abraham. Kid turned the skateboard around, going backwards, and aimed Liz and Patty at Abraham. He shot over and over, the power from the twin pistols barely leaving a scratch. Kid swore under his breath as Abraham sped up and slammed into him.

Both men flew through the hole and into the main part of the home. Kid threw random punches, drawing blood as he hit Abraham in the face and used his martial arts to get some kicks in.

Kid flew out of the way as Maka swung Soul and missed both Kid and Abraham by mere inches. Abraham spun around and smacked Maka into a wall, the stone cracking behind her as her body made impact.

"Maka, look at his soul! It must be the alchemy, it's the only way!" Kid dodged another attack as Maka weakly got back on her feet.

"Then what should we do?"

"There's something on his chest, I think it's what's binding all of this together. Maybe if we get some hits and shots in we could do some damage to the seal. If we get close enough..."

Feathers were shot out of Abraham's arms and Kid barely jumped out of the way. One sliced by his arm and cut open the sleeve, drawing blood. Kid hissed in pain, blood now staining his sleeve, the horror building up when he realized that the wound wasn't healing as fast as it should have with his god powers.

Abraham began to slowly chuckle, each laugh more sinister than the last. He threw his head back and, at that moment, Kid and Maka could see just how powerful Abraham's soul was.

"For years I've been tricked, lied to, led on by witches...and now, their power belongs to me. Feel that? It's the power of witches all older than two hundred years old, minus my daughter. The seal is complete...are you ready to die?"

Before their eyes, Abraham began to shift. His once fatherly figure morphed into a slimmer one, his body becoming more and more animal like. His eyes reminded Kid of an owl's, large and round and full of secrets. His hair went from slightly greasy to looking as though it were washed only an hour ago and his nails grew into talons. Feathers replaced his clothes and there before them stood a man who bled power and fear.

"That power doesn't belong to you!" Maka ran at him and swung Soul. Abraham moved gracefully in time, only a few feathers being sliced at. He chuckles, and the sound went from being demonic to being almost song like.

"Stupid girl..."

Abraham lifted his hand and sharp feathers flung at her. Maka nearly dodged out of the way, a yelp escaping her lips. Kid began to fire blindly, his rage for the man increasing. "Disgusting! Maka, Liz, Soul, Patty...I have a plan. Maka, when I give the signal, I want you and Soul to resonate and give all you can and swing at the middle of his chest. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Liz, Patty, Execution Mode!"

"Kid, in here? Are you sure?"

"Just do as I say." His grip tightened around both guns and he could feel both girls hesitate. Black spikes rose on Kid's arms and his soul grew, the power sparking like static electricity in the hallway.

Both girls morph into canons, the metal attaching itself to his arms. "Resonance stable...noise at 0.3%."

"Black needle wavelength fully charged!"

"Preparing to fire..."

Maka stepped back behind Kid, though Kid couldn't focus on the small spike of fear that he felt from Maka's soul.

"Feedback in 4 seconds..."

"4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Firing now!"

Kid brought his arms up, slamming the canons together. "Death Canon!" The beams of fire shot out and lit the hallway in a blinding light. "Maka, Soul, now!"

Maka jumped over Kid's crouching body, Soul transforming from a regular scythe into Demon Hunter. The blade glowed bright and beautiful, and Kid took a moment to admire the skills that Maka had gained over the years.

Kid's eyes seemed to move in slow motion as they went back to Abraham's figure among the smoke. His body was charred, though Kid couldn't tell if he had been damaged or not.

Abraham bent down and drew a pentagram with his own blood and slammed his hand against it. To Kid's horror, your body materialized and he lifted you in his arms as Maka's blade swung down, aimed towards his chest. Abraham prepares for impact, taking you with him.


	13. Chapter 12: Now or Never

A groggy sensation overcame you and you struggled to open your eyes. When you did, you found that you were floating in a vastness of darkness. "Am I dead?" You ask aloud and look down at your hands and self.

You realized you were naked, your body lightly glowing. In the distance, a light catches your eyes and you move to walk, but instead, float in the general direction. The light became brighter and brighter until you could make out a pentagram floating in the darkness.

A figure stood at the opposite end of you, but you couldn't make out who it was. After hesitating, you place your foot gently on the pentagram and you feel as though gravity kicked in and you gently sunk onto your other foot, now feeling your weight.

A dress materialized on your body as you stepped into the glow of the circle, the same white dress from your dreams. The person before you didn't budge, but their figure was hunched over, their back towards you.

"About time you showed up, do you know how long I've been waiting here for?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your past, your present, your future..."

The figure stood up and turned around. As it did, the blank face of the creature morphed into yours, though your hair was much longer and darker and your eyes were as black as Abraham's. You heard yourself gasp and the creature only smirked in return.

"What are you?" You whispered, taking a step back.

"A creature born of conflict and fear...YOUR conflict and fear." It smirks wearily, its eyes burning into every fiber of your being. You hated it.

"Okay, well, what do you want? Where am I? Am I dead?"

The creature let out a howl of a laugh that sent shivers down your spine. "Darling, you're in your soul. And no, you're not dead. At least, not yet." It snapped its fingers and you could hear the distant sounds of a fighting going on. "Seems like your friends are here to save you, though it might be a wasted effort when we're done here."

"What do you mean?"

"Darling, this battle you have going on with yourself and your attachment to this place ends right here and now. When we're done, you will either leave this place...or die trying." It snickered. "Your call."

You froze, staring at yourself unsure of what to make of any of it. Was it all a bad dream? Would you really die if you fought this...thing? You turned to leave, your foot placed on the blackness, but instead of floating your foot sunk and you nearly toppled over into the dark pit bellow.

The creature behind you laughed and you fell back onto your bottom, your heart racing. "You've already accepted the challenge, my dear, jumping into the darkness is an instant disqualification. I told you, you will either die or end all of this once and for all. There is no other choice."

You look down at the pentagram underneath you, the glow of it now and then pulsating. You recognized the binding symbol from the scar on your chest, your fingers instantly going to your skin only to find the scar gone, though you knew it was because the pentagram right there was the scar on your chest as seen from your soul. It was a thick barrier between you and the outside world, and it seemed like the only way out really was to give in to the fight you've been avoiding your whole life.

With shaky limbs, you stand and stare at the creature before you. You can feel yourself tremble, though you don't know if it's from fear or pure anticipation. "Okay," you breathe. "I'm ready."

"Good." The creature grinned widely, took a step back and flung its arm towards you. Black feathers flew at you and you barely had time to dodge them, one slicing your arm. You let out a hiss of pain, the creature running at you before you had the chance to notice and slammed its fist into your face hard.

You nearly stumble off of the pentagram but stopped yourself, falling hard to the ground. "It's not fair, I don't know how to fight...and Abraham took my powers!"

"Do you honestly still believe that?"

The creature raised its arms and bars shot out of the pentagram. You rolled out of the way as they slam back down and you stumble to your feet, your heart racing in your chest. The creature flung more feathers at you, but you didn't have time to react.

You flung your arms up and prepared for impact, but it never came. You opened your eyes to find the feathers floating in front of you and you felt your heart skip a beat. You mimicked the movement your doppelgänger made before and the feathers flew back at the creature.

Its eyes widened and dodged the attack just in time, though a feather skimmed its arm. Dark black liquid oozed from the cut, yet the creature didn't hiss in pain or grimace. Instead, it placed a finger in the liquid and brought it to its lips, tasting it, then grinning at you.

"Good, now this fight is getting interesting. I thought it was going to be a boring kill, but I was wrong."

You inhaled and held your breath, confidence building up but the fear still there. The creature jerked its arms up and bars sprung from the pentagram. You spin around, wielding your arms and the bars and shoot them at the creature.

The creature summersaults out of the way, a bar smashing down on its wrist and locks it into place. It lets out a howl of pain, a sound so unholy and unlike anything you've heard in your life.

The pentagram beneath you cracked, but did not crumble. You stumbled, trembling, though held your ground when the pentagram remained sturdy despite the looks of it.

You knew it was the end, though your body shook not knowing if you really could do it. Could you kill someone? Was this creature even a person? You shakily stepped closer and closer to the creature, mumbling under your breath as a few more bars wrapped around the creature like a cage.

You stared down at it and it stared back at you. "Well, aren't you going to finish me?"

Your brows furrowed and the creature seemed to sense your hesitation. It let out a cackle and its face morphed from yours into Abraham's. "Just as I thought, no guts in that useless body of yours. Always been useless, always will be. The only thing you're good for is to be shut away as a favor to the rest of the world."

You felt yourself cringe, tears in your eyes. Its face morphed into your mother's, though her usual soft and kind features were skewed in a sneer and disgust. "Even I gave up on you, why live when I have a daughter as worthless as you? You can't do anything right, all you ever-"

You turned away and willed the bars to move. They smashed into the creature and a loud hiss escaped its throat and it turned to sludge, dead. You trembled, crying, but instead of feeling hurt and destroyed you felt a sense of power and achievement pulse through you that you hadn't felt before.

Your body glowed and you closed your eyes, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off your chest. The pentagram around you cracked over and over all over before bursting into thousands of shards, your body falling into the darkness below.


	14. Chapter 13: The Return of the Sparrow

The world seemed to slow down to where it was painful for Kid. Maka's look of determination morphed into one of horror, but it was too late to stop. Abraham lifted your body, though it was hard to tell who would hit the blade first: Abraham, or you.

Maka's blade drew closer and closer as your body was lifted higher and higher to block the path, but it was too late; the blade hit where the pentagram was inches away from your body.

Just then, the seal seemed to crack and glow along with the impact. The same happened with your own symbol on your chest and in an instant everyone was blasted back by a strong force as white light blinded everyone's vision.

When the light faded and everyone could blink away the spots in their eyes; Kid, Liz, Soul, and Maka visibly gasped at the sight before them. You floated off the ground, your once simple outfit now a beautiful corset and skirt made of brown and white feathers.

Your skin glowed heavenly, your hair flowing around your face as though you were underwater. Beautiful wings spread out from your shoulder blades, big enough to keep you afloat but small enough to not overpower your figure. Feathers stuck out of your hair gracefully, and the years of pain and sleepless nights couldn't be seen on your face. It was as though you were the version of yourself you would have been if you hadn't been through that hell, and no one knew what to think of it.

"Incredible..." Maka whispered and Kid could only nod. He could feel Liz and Patty's reactions through their soul wavelengths and he held them tighter in his hands. All the withes they had seen didn't have that kind of aura, and Kid didn't know if it was from the alchemy, your awakening as a witch, or something else.

You gently raised your hands without opening your eyes, and the walls around everyone began to peal away and destroyed in the same bright light that blinded everyone before. Everyone was gently lifted and placed on the ground, the house of horrors now completely gone. If Kid hadn't known better, he wouldn't have known the house had been there at all.

An angry yell broke them out of their spell and Abraham lunged at you. Kid lifted Liz and Patty in response, panic bubbling in his chest. Abraham's soul was much different, the only patches now were his, Kid's, and a few other witches. But the beautiful patches that were yours and your mothers were long gone and Kid could sense them back in their rightful place: you.

Before Kid could shoot, you spun around and kicked Abraham hard in the face. He went flying into a tree, the base snapping in half like it was a toothpick. Kid aimed but Maka stood in his way. "Kid, it's her fight. She has to end this, not us."

Kid reluctantly lowered Liz and Patty, his body not relaxing as he watched. Abraham weakly got onto his feet. He glared at you, spitting out a knocked out tooth and some blood. "You're going to regret ever doing that."

You finally open your eyes and they were bright and beautiful, glowing with life and wisdom that belonged to you and your mother. It was as though you were old and young at the same time, a bond that had been missing and separated for far too long.

"Either way, you may have gotten you and your mother's souls back...but I still have three more!" His soul wavelength increased and Kid watched as one of the patches of souls took over and Abraham became more cat like. His pupils turned into slits, his fingernails growing longer and sharper, two of his teeth growing into slight fangs.

"The Lion Witch was a bitch to kill, but her soul was worth it in the end." He crouched down, his fatherly look being tucked in to become stronger and healthier looking.

He sprung up faster than even Kid could react and was lunging at you. You dodged without a care, though his claws grazed your cheek. You didn't flinch, the blood slowly crawling down your cheek.

Abraham turned around to create another strike, but your form vibrated before disappearing completely. Abraham's claws went through thin air and he jerked around, trying to find where you are.

Roots shot out of the ground and when he tried to jump out of the way, they tangled around him and pulled him to his knees and onto the ground. He struggled, trying to use his claws to set himself free, but the roots kept coming back until he couldn't move at all.

You appeared behind him and gently landed on the ground. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and close your eyes. A moment later, you pull back to reveal an orange and black striped soul in your hands. Abraham's feline look disappeared, changing back to how it originally was. He stared into thin air, shaking lightly at the sudden lack of soul.

You gently grasp the soul and close your eyes, smiling. It faded in your hands, a sense of peace coming from the remains of its wavelengths. "You're free," you mumble.

Abraham shudders, a growl ripping from his chest. He tears through the vines as the patch in his alchemist soul sets in. His skin became more scaly, eyes turning back into slits and glazed over as his teeth become progressively sharper.

He flung around and snapped at you, his teeth digging into your flesh. You flinch and try to yank your arm away, but it's no use. He flings you up and spins you around, twisting your arm until the flesh bled and your arm snapped. He only let go when you kicked him in the jaw and flew high into the air, holding your badly wounded arm.

Abraham smiled up at you, your blood dripping down his jaw as he grinned. "The crocodile's death roll is meant to rip apart limbs and drown a crocodile's prey...you got lucky, darling." He spat out some of your blood. "Birds weren't meant to be taken down by crocodiles like that, but that won't stop me from tearing you apart limb by limb."

You frown down at him and vibrate, disappearing. This time, Abraham listens closely as he waits for your next move. You appear close to him and he whips around to strike, but it's too late. You shoot out sharp feathers at him and they slice into him, creating deep cuts in his arms and one right into his gut.

You speed towards him but he spins around and smacks you hard. You go flying, and he's behind you in a second. His teeth sink into your shoulder and begins the death roll again.

You scream in pain and in a flash, your body morphs into many birds and fly out of his hold. You form into your human body, clutching your new wound with your good arm. He slices at the air and blade like tools fling at you. You make chirping noises and wave your arm, a giant black feather protecting you from the attack.

You throw the giant feather at Abraham and he dodges it, but the feather quickly wraps around him and he falls hard to the ground. You land next to him graceful and kneel at his body, placing your hands over his heart.

You step back a moment later and in your hands was a glowing green soul of the Salt Water Crocodile Witch. You closed your eyes and smiled as it faded away to the next life, and Abraham's appearance going back to normal.

Abraham now coughed up some of his own blood, trembling from the loss of yet another soul that made up his being for so long. Kid watched as Abraham's soul became increasingly unstable, the alchemy leaking from his body too quickly.

He hunched forward and placed his weight on his hands as he continued to cough up blood. His body trembled, his skin growing pale and sickly. In a blink of an eye, he looked much older than Kid had seen him before. Where he had once looked like a proud father, he now looked as though he could be in his late sixties.

Abraham's body went from trembling out of weakness to trembling in anger. "I refuse to let my hard work over the years be destroyed by a little brat like you!" Power shot through him and, out of all the souls he had gone through, this one made you flinch.

His hair grew jet black, his face becoming white and hollow looking that reminded Kid of his father's mask. Abraham's clothes turned jet black, spikes shooting out of his shoulders and along his back.

Kid felt a chill go down his back as he gazed at a part of his own soul. He could see only one stripe across the glow of it, but it was enough for Kid to know that it no longer was just your fight.

He moved to pull the trigger, but in that instant a large black dome shot around you and Abraham. Liz and Patty's bullets knocked right off the shield and Kid could feel his soul become weak. In the darkness of the shield, he could sense your soul faintly and the abomination that was Abrahams. And if he concentrated hard enough, he could see the one stripe on Abraham's soul that he borrowed from Kid himself.

Kid thought about how ironic it had been that the whole time he thought he was there to save you, in reality, you had been saving him all along from the demons that haunted him. You were stronger than you made yourself believe, kinder, and filled with so much more potential. Kid felt his legs give and he began to fall to the ground, knowing his own fate was now in your hands.


End file.
